The Dragon and Me
by Rahm
Summary: KrisHo. Jeera merupakan pulau terpencil yang dianak tirikan oleh kekaisaran dan merupakan tempat tinggal Suho. Suatu hari ditengah badai ia menemukan telur naga didalam laut tanpa sengaja. Sejak saat itu prajurit kerajaan memburu dirinya saat identitas sebenarnya ibunya terungkap. Dan ia terpaksa menanggung harapan besar dari sebuah ramalan dunia.
1. Part 1: Under Water

Part 1: under water

Suho merupakan salah satu anak dari pulau Jeera yang terpencil. Hidup hanya berdua dengan ibunya yang sakit-sakitan dan adiknya yang masih belum masuk tahun kedewasaannya, Dyo. Mereka hidup sederhana di Pulau yang terpencil dan desa yang dikucilkan oleh negara Karena aksesnya yang susah ditempuh dan juga Karena penduduknya yang sedikit, sehingga pulau kecil itu tampak bukan merupakan salah satu wilayah negeri Geronimo. Walaupun begitu di gerbang masuk desanya tetap terdapat penjaga sebagai simbol jika desa itu milik The King, Pemimpin negeri ini.

"Ma, aku akan membantu paman George untuk mengambil ikan di pantai."

Ibunya mengangguk sambil menyeka keringatnya yang deras. Kesehatan ibunya semakin memburuk beberapa minggu ini dan wajahnya semakin pucat saja. Suho mencium pipinya sebelum berangkat dengan tumpukan jerami dipunggungnya. Jerami itu akan ia jual kepada bibi Lili untuk pakan ternaknya, walau hanya dapat dua koin perak setiap kali ia menjual jerami setidaknya Ia bisa membeli air bersih untuk minum keluarganya.

"Kakak!" Dyo berlari kecil diikuti Momo, anak anjing abu-abunya yang ia temukan lima hari sebelumnya di hutan Varuna. Anjing itu mengadah menatapnya puas dengan lidah menjulur menghadap Suho setelah berhasil berlari mendahului Dyo.

"Ini, tadi saat aku memeriksa pohon persik milik kita, ternyata pohon itu sudah berbuah." Ucapnya ceria dengan dua buah persik yang memenuhi genggaman kedua tangannya. "Ini untuk Kakak." Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjukkan buah itu agar Suho mengambilnya. "Dan ini untuk Mama!"

Suho mengernyit, menahan tangannya untuk mengambil buah itu, "Lalu untukmu?"

Mata bulat Dyo bergerak gelisah.

"Aku sudah memakannya tadi, ada tiga buah dan aku sudah makan satu."

Suho tersenyum saat melihat adiknya yang berusaha tersenyum, ia tahu Dyo sejak dulu paling enggan berbohong.

Guk.

Momo menyalak mengibas ekornya sambil mengelus bulu badannya disekitar kaki Dyo memberi semangat.

"Kalo begitu, kakak akan memakannya setelah membantu paman George, maukah kamu menyimpannya untukku? Nanti akan kakak bagi denganmu."

Dyo tersenyum cerah sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. Ia berlari diikuti Momo menuju rumahnya untuk memberikan buah persik pada ibunya dan berjanji untuk menjaga ibu dan buah persiknya.

.

.

.

Jalanan desa menuju tepi pantai terlihat lenggang. Hanya beberapa kucing kampung kurus yang berkeliaran dipinggir pinggir pantai, berharap keberuntungan saat mencuri ikan dari nelayan. Bianatang yang ada di Jeera biasanya hanya kucing dan kambing. Rusa dan Bison merupakan hewan langka untuk didapatkan dan hanya ada di kedalaman hutan Varuna yang mengelilingi desa mereka. Ketika pemburu desa berhasil menangkap Bison mereka biasanya akan mengadakan pesta sebelum membagikan daging Bison itu kesetiap penduduk dan perut mereka akan terisi hingga 5 hari kedepan. Tapi Bison sungguh susah untuk diburu sehingga mereka sangat jarang mengadakan pesta dan tidak ada yang berharap dengan keberhasilan pemburu sejak setahun ini. Hewan buas dan mistis dipercaya berada di daerah Varuna selatan yang gelap dan belum pernah ada yang melakukan ekspedisi untuk menjelajahinya. Kehidupan di Jeera sungguh monoton dan penduduknya sudah cukup puas untuk makan ubi keras setiap harinya sehingga tak memiliki tenaga untuk mengeluh tentang dagimg.

Yang membanggakan dari Jeera hanyalah satu, yaitu bumbu-bumbu rempahnya yang melimpah dan hanya itu satu-satunya yang kekaisaran harapkan dari pulau terpencil ini. Walau para perajurit Jeera acuh dan suka semena-mena tapi setidaknya hanya satu kali dalam setahun Jeera terlihat hidup saat kapal-kapal berjejer di pinggir pantai. Disaat itu para perajurit dan saudagar datang untuk menukar rempah-rempah mereka dengan pakaian atau obat-obatan.

Ia mampir dulu menuju rumah bibi Lili untuk mengantar jerami sebelum membantu paman George yang berlayar dua hari lalu. Setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan empat ekor ikan dalam sekali membantu. Bahan makanan seperti itu merupakan barang mahal di Jeera Karena ombak lautnya yang buas sehingga hanya beberapa orang saja yang berprofesi sebagai nelayan.

Sambil menunggu ia duduk di tepi pantai yang sejuk. Angin laut mengibar-ngibar mempermainkan anak rambutnya yang hitam kelam. Ia paling suka dengan aroma asin laut, mataharinya yang menyengat dan pasir putih yang seakan menghisapnya ke dasar bumi. Dan yang paling ia suka adalah air laut yang menggoda kakinya setiap kali ombak besar bergulung-gulung ke tepi pantai tempat ia duduk.

Jika sudah begitu ia pasti dengan semangat menanggalkan alas kakinya. Ia menggali pasir didekat batu besar di pantai untuk mengambil tombak yang ia sembunyikan. Anak-anak Jeera dilarang untuk berenang dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa berenang kecuali Suho. Jadi berenang merupakan hal tabu di pulaunya setelah kejadian badai besar diseluruh negeri dan nyaris menenggelamkan lima buah kapal nelayan desanya disaat musim migrasi ikan. Itu merupakan kehilangan besar bagi desanya Karena pemuda-pemuda dan pemimpin desa yang tewas diseret ombak. Orang-orang tua sepakat agar anak-anaknya tidak ada yang boleh menangkap ikan. Dan peraturan tak langsung itu juga terjadi di seluruh negeri. Hanya paman George seorang yang merupakan nelayan yang tak meninggalkan profesi itu setelah kejadian tersebut. Dan hanya Suho yang mau membantunya walau hanya sekedar membantu mengangkat hasil tangkapannya setelah berlayar.

Jadi kenyataan jika ia bisa berenang merupakan rahasia besarnya dari negeri ini.

Setelah membersihkan tombaknya dari pasir-pasir basah. Ia terjun kelaut merasakan permukaan air yang menyambut beban tubuhnya. Dinginnya air selalu berhasil menenangkan pikirannya. Teradang ia membuka matanya berusaha mencari mangsa untuk dapat ia bawa pulang. Matanya terkadang perih tapi pengalaman selama bertahun-tahun berhasil membuatnya terbiasa dengan air laut.

Ia berayun-ayun. Merasa senang seakan bisa terbang di lautan. Paman George selalu pulang tengah hari dan matahari masih belum tepat diatas kepalanya sehingga ia masih memiliki waktu untuk bermain-main. Saat ia kembali masuk kedalam laut setelah mengambil nafas, ia melihat ikan yang cukup besar, merasa tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya ia berenang berusaha mengikuti ikan itu bagai predator laut. Tapi gesitnya makhluk itu berenang sedikit menyusahkan Suho untuk mengejarnya. Entah berapa lama ia mengintai tanpa mengambil nafas, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menombakkan tombaknya.

Syuutt.

Air bagai terbelah saat tombak Suho meluncur dengan kekuatan lengannya dan berhasil menembus tubuh ikan tersebut.

Tersenyum bangga, ini merupakan pertama kalinya tombaknya berhasil mengenai buruannya. Dan itu merupakan buruan yang besar. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk mengekspresikan keberhasilannya, Ia menunggu ikan tersebut tenang setelah menggelepar kesakitan. Dan sebelum nafasnya habis ia bergegas berenang mengambil hasil buruannya. Ikan tersebut besar, mungkin Tuna pikir Suho.

Saat ia berusaha mencapai permukaan ada cahaya emas yang terlihat berpendar dibalik karang. Namun kebutuhan akan oksigen membuatnya mengesampingkan untuk mengecek cahaya tersebut.

.

.

.

Ketika berada dipermukaan Suho terkejut betapa jauhnya ia berenang dari bibir pantai. Didekatnya ada kayu yang terlihat terapung kecil, ia berpegangan terkejut merasakan kekokohan kayu itu. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak untuk mengatur tenaganya. Di pantai sudah terlihat kapal kecil paman George yang menepi sehingga ia bergegas berenang berlainan arah dari tempat paman George berada. Ia harus menyembunyikan ikan dan tombaknya terlebih dahulu.

Saat sudah didarat setelah menyembunyukan hasil buruannya diujung pantai yang lain, ia bergegas berlari untuk membantu mengangkat ikan.

"Darimana saja kau Suho? Kukira kau sudah bosan membantuku."

Suho tersenyum meminta maaf dan langsung membantu paman mengangkat peralatannya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya paman? Apa dapat banyak ikan?"

Mata biru paman George terlihat sedih.

"Sudah dua minggu ini laut terlihat gelisah. Badai yang tak tentu, aku masih bersyukur masih bisa pulang…."

"Ikannya tidak sebanyak biasanya, Suho." Lanjutnya tersenyum sendu. Saat suho mengngkat peti ikan yang ringan ia tahu paman George benar-benar mendapatkan ikan yang sedikit.

"Sudah selesai Paman."

Saat paman George diam-diam mengambil ikan dari petinya untuk mengambil upahnya Suho sudah terlebih dahulu berlari tak mengindahkan teriakan paman George.

"Upahnya nanti saja paman!"

.

.

.

Saat ia pulang kerumah hari sudah petang. Dyo berlari membukakan pintu dengan Momo yang selalu setia didekatnya. Ia mengusak rambut adiknya sayang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kakak tersenyum seperti itu? Menakutkan." Ucap Dyo mundur selangkah dengan Momo yang tiba-tiba menggeram didepan kakinya.

Ia semakin tertawa.

"Huwwaaaa!" Dyo terlonjak senang merentangkan tangan berusaha mengangkat tuna yang kakaknya sembunyikan dibalik pintu. Ibunya sampai terlonjak bangun dari Kasur. Disampingnya terdapat rempah-rempah yang ia keringkan untuk persiapan kedatangan saudagar bulan depan.

"Mama lihat! Ikannya besar!" dyo berlonjak-lonjak, kesusahan membawa ikan yang berat dan besar.

"Sepertinya hari ini George mendapatkan tangkapan terbaiknya." Ucap ibunya senang.

Ia mengangguk dan hanya dapat mengulum senyum simpul.

.

.

.

Saat malam tiba, mereka nyaris tak bisa tidur Karena ibunya yang gelisah dan batuk-batuk. Dyo disampingnya berulang kali mengusap keringat didahinya. Suho hanya duduk sedih menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Kak~" Mata Dyo berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun ia urungkan. Momo disampingnya mengeluarkan suara pelan, terlihat sedih saat berusaha menggapai pipi Dyo dan menjilatinya.

"Kalian tidurlah, maaf Mama membangunkan kalian." Ucap ibunya pelan dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Saat sapuan handuk mengeringkan dahinya yang basah saat itu juga keringat panas baru keluar dari pori-porinya. Suho sampai tersenyum sedih berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya.

"Dyo tidurlah, besok kau harus membantu bibi Lili di kebun rempahnya." Saat Dyo terlihat ingin membantah, Momo sudah menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Matanya memerah enatah menahan tangis atau kantuk.

Melihat Dyo yang terlihat berusaha untuk tidur sambil memeluk anak anjingnya, Suho kembali menggenggam tangan ibunya dan memperbaiki selimutnya.

"Ma, besok aku akan mencari obat."

Ibunya menggeleng lemah, tapi suho hanya menggenggam tangannya semakin erat.

Obat di Jeera sungguh mahal dan hanya satu dokter yang ada di desa ini. Jadi mungkin besok ia akan mendatangi paman George untuk membujuk mengajaknya berlayar mencari ikan sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan uang.

Keesokan harinya ibunya terlihat membaik walau tertatih-tatih saat menyiapkan makanan tuna hasil buruan Suho kemarin.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menjaga Mama saja." Gumam Dyo disela kunyahannya.

Ibunya melotot tak setuju. "Tidak, Mama bukan nenek renta yang setiap saat bisa saja mati." Ucap ibunya merengut. Kulit-kulit tuanya berkerut saat ia tersenyum lemah.

"Momo! Kau jaga Mama hari ini." Perintah Kyungsoo pada Momo. Anak anjing yang terlihat semakin besar itu manggonggong lemah seakan enggan menyetujui. Tapi Momo selalu patuh apapun yang Dyo katakan. Sejenak ia bersyukur Dyo bersikeras merawat Momo ditengah kehidupan mereka yang untuk mengisi perut sendiri susah. Saat itu ia belum pernah melihat kesungguhan yang besar di mata Dyo saat ia bertengkar dengannya Karena anak anjing lemah yang ditemukan Dyo.

Suho bangkit membawa piring kotornya ke bak cuci. Mencium pipi mamanya dan mengusak rambut Dyo sebelum pamit pergi menemui paman George.

Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud mengunjungi paman George terlebih dahulu, ia ingin bertemu dengan dokter renta sombong si pak tua Lim. Dokter tua itu utusan dari kekaisaran dan sejak pertama sampai di desa ini ia seakan enggan untuk mengabdi. Ia sering menelantarkan warga desa yang sakit dan hanya menerima pasien yang mampu membayar. Pak Lim hanya terlihat ramah ketika perajurit yang datang walau hanya untuk mengobati tangannya yang tertusuk duri ikan.

Rumah pak Lim merupakan rumah terbesar selain barak para perajurit, namun terlihat suram dari akar-akar tanaman rambat yang tak terurus. Saat Suho menaiki tangga, kayu penopangnya berderit protes Karena beban kakinya. Gagang pintunya pun berkarat dan ia membunyikan lonceng yang terletak tinggi disamping pintu.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan wajah tua pak Lim yang tak bersahabat. Suho mengatur nafas, mengendurkan wajahnya dan membuatnya terlihat semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Pergilah, aku tak punya makanan." Ucapnya ketus. Suho berusaha menahan geraman kessal dan menahan pintu yang perlahan tertutup.

"Pak Lim yang baik dan dokter terhebat di Desa ini…." Pak Lim mendengus mulai tahu apa keinginan Suho. Ia mengangkat tangannya, membuat gestur mengusir dan tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Ibuku sakit!" marah Suho, menyentak daun pintu sekaligus mendorong Pak Lim.

"Apa kau punya uang?"

Ia terdiam berusaha menahan marah yang ada diujung lidahnya.

"Nah nak, kau tidak bisa menjawab berarti kau tahu aku tidak bisa membantu apapun."

Suho kesal, gemas ingin meninju wajah tuanya yang licik.

"Tapi kau dokter di desa ini!"

"Yah sayangnya iya." Ucapnya malas. "Kekaisaran terlalu kejam untuk menempatkan orang jenius sepertiku ditempat tak berarti ini. Mereka hanya menyia-nyiakan bakatku."

Giginya bergemeletuk. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan untuk menonton namun tak terlalu heran dengan keajadian ini. Sudah terlalu banyak pertengkaran yang tercipta di balkon rumah si pak tua.

"Tapi kau pun menyia-nyiakan bakatmu disini. Kau tidak berkontribusi apapun dalam kesehatan warga desa, yang mana itu harusnya tugasmu!"

Suho sudah hendak menerjang Pak tua itu tapi paman George menghalanginya. Ia meronta-ronta berusaha lepas tapi tenaganya tak sedikitpun dapat menyaingi si nelayan.

"Aku tidak mau kau ditangkap perajurit." Ucapan paman George menghentikan usaha sia-sianya. Jika ia tertangkap perajurit dan dimasukkan ke pengasingan sementara, ia tak akan bisa bertemu ibu atau Dyo selama seminggu. Dengan pasrah ia menunduk dan pergi mengikuti paman George.

"Paman, bisakah aku ikut berlayar untuk mencari ikan?"

Paman George berhenti dan meneliti wajah Suho dengan mata birunya yang hangat.

"Mama, sakitnya semakin parah dan aku tak ingin pasrah untuk menanti kepergiannya tanpa berbuat apapun, setidaknya kalau aku ikut paman aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk obatnya."

Paman George terlihat sedih dan Suho merasa tak ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Maaf Suho, Cuaca belakangan ini sungguh buruk, tadi malam aku mengecek pantai, kau lihat…" Paman George menunjuk langit yang ujungnya terlihat bergelung-gelung awan gelap. Ada cahaya petir menyambar yang terlihat kecil dan jauh di matanya. "… Jadi untuk sementara aku akan istirahat dari berlayar, jadi Suho maafkan Paman."

Suho tersenyum sedih, berusaha mengerti, ia mengangguk dan tak ingin berlama-lama dibawah tatapan kasihan paman George.

.

.

.

Ia tersentak bangun saat gonggongan anjing tepat terdengar ditelinganya. Terduduk kaget dengan kepala yang berdenyut. Untuk sepersekian detik ia memejamkan matanya dan mencengkeram pasir pitih dibawaahnya. Langit sudah gelap walau ia tahu cahay matahari tenggelam terhalangi oleh awan gelap sehingga suasana pantai terlihat seperti malam hari.

Momo disampingnya menarik-narik ujung bajunya berusaha untuk menunjukkan kehadirannya. Ia menyalak tak sabar dan nyaris menggigit jari-jari Suho.

"Ada apa?"

Guk!

Angjing itu hanya menggonggong. Ia kembali menarik baju Suho hingga robek. Suho menggeram marah, emosinya cukup terkuras hari ini dan sejak awal ia memang tidak terlalu menyukai Momo. Dengan kesal ia berdiri dan berlari mengejar anjing nakal itu sambil memikirkan hukuman-hukuman yang pantas untuknya.

Kakinya nyaris saja terantuk batu saat Dyo berlari-lari menujunya. Wajah anak itu tampak pucat dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kakak! Kakak!" Racaunya panik menggenggam tangan Suho erat dan menariknya. Momo disampingnya menggeram teredam karena sela giginya yang masih menyimpan sobekan kain baju Suho.

Firasatnya menjadi tak enak.

.

.

.

Suho terkejut saat melihat ibunya yang terlihat kejang-kejang diatas tempat tidur. Dyo melepas genggaman tangannya dan bergegas menghampiri ibunya. Air matanya tumpah dan pertahanan Suho nyaris runtuh saat melihat adiknya terisak.

"Kak, Mama kak." Suara lemah adiknya itu menyadarkannya dari keterkejutan. Tangannya mengepal erat. Sebagai anak sulung ia harus mengambil tindakan. Membawa ibunya ke rumah pak Lim bukan pilihan yang bagus Karena pak tua itu akan lebih senang melihat ibunya mati perlahan dibanding mengobatinya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa begitu tak berguna, mengapa ia harus miskin, hidup tak berkecukupan tak punya uang. Mengapa ia harus tinggal di Jeera? Mengapa dokter desa harus pak Lim yang tak berperasaan? Dan mengapa ia seakan tak tak dapat berbuat apa-apa disaat ibunya tengah kritis?

Saat melihat kaki Dyo yang berdarah-darah dan lecet dijilat Momo. Gemuruh rasa bersalah bertubi-tubi menyerangnya. Ia mengusap pelan rambut Dyo dan menyuruhnya berjanji menjaga ibunya sementara ia pergi untuk mencari pertolongan.

Nyatanya ia pergi ke pantai, berteriak-teriak putus asa menendang pasir. Ia terlalu bingung dan pengecut untuk berada dirumah menyaksikan ibu dan adiknya yang tampak sama-sama sekarat dimatanya.

Lalu kemudia ia ingat ucapan Bibi Lili tadi siang saat ia menuju ke pantai.

" _Kudengar dari ibumu kemarin George memberikanmu tuna sebagai upah?"_

 _Suho hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan._

" _Tak kusangka ia semurah hati itu terhadapmu, kalau saja ia menjualnya kepadaku mungkin aku akan memberikannya 100 koin perak dan sedikit gandum kepadanya. Kau tau kan jika tuna sangat langka dan besok suamiku akan pulang dari Kota? Dia mungkin akan sangat senang sekali untuk menyantapnya sebagai makan malam."_

100 koin akan sangat cukup baginya untuk membeli pertolongan pak Lim yang mahal. Maka dengan bergegas-gegas ia menggali pasir tempat tombaknya ia sembunyikan. Tak memperdulikan hari yang malam dan angin yang berputar-putar kencang menerbangkan pasir.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menyelam. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyapu badannya atau air laut yang masuk kemulutnya Karena kurang siapnya saat ia membuang tubuhnya ke permukaan air.

Dengan terburu-buru ia menyelam mencoba mengingat tempat terakhir kali ia berburu. Langit yang gelap tanpa bulan tak membantunya sama sekali dalam melihat dasar lautan. Lautan itu terasa terlalu kelam dan jauh. Ombaknya yang semakin lama semakin kuat membuatnya terseret kebelakang menuju bibir pantai lagi.

Ia menghirup udara dengan rakus saat kepalanya keluar dari air. Awan-awan gelap bergerak menujunya dengan kilat-kilat petir yang berusaha menggapai bumi.

Ia lupa akan badai yang belakangan ini mendatangi laut Jeera.

Dengan tergesa ia kembali menyelam. Mencengkeram tombaknya erat, takut jika senjata itu terlepas dan tarbawa arus air yang deras. Dengan susah payah Suho menggerakkan kakinya, hingga ia menabarak batu yang keras, ada cahaya emas yang berpendar dalam kegelapan dekat karang yang ia tabrak. Arus air yang kuat tak menguntungkannya sama sekali. Dengan bersusah payah ia berenang menuju cahaya itu dan memaksa paru-parunya yang mengempis.

Tapi pusaran air dan gelombang menjauhkannya. Menamparnya keras hingga menghilangkan ritmenya dalam air. Saat ia menuju permukaan, awan badai sudah dating dengan hujan deras dan angin yang kencang. Timbul tenggelam ia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya Karena hempasan ombak yang tak bersahabat. Ia berpegangan pada kayu disampinngnya sebelum kembali menyelam dan terombang ambing dalam lautan. Otot-otot kakinya mulai keram dan hempasan ombak hanya menyakiti badannya bagai silet. Dengan susah payah ia kembali menyelam. Berpejam erat Karena matanya yang terlalu pedih. Ia memaksa kakinya menghentak-hentak air, berenang kedepan hingga arus air yang deras mendorongnya jauh dan menimpa karang.

Ia mengerang, mengeluarkan sisa udara yang ia simpan.

Berliter-liter air laut berlomba-lomba masuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

Kepalanya pusing, disisa-sisa kesadarannya ia menemukan cahaya itu berada disampinya, terselip antara bebatuan karang.

Dan saat ia menyentuh cahaya itu kesadarannya hilang dibawa dasar laut yang kelam.

.

.

Tanpa mengetahui jika cahay biru putih membias seluruh lautan dan menembus awan badai yang murka. Menuju langit untuk membuka tirai agar bulan bisa pamer akan cahayanya

o0o

my big inspiration: How to train your dragon and inheritance cycle novel series (saya baru menyelesaikan Eragon dan sedang menamatkan Eldest) dan novel, film, serta ff-ff Fantasy lainnya yang berhasil menciptakan negeri sihir dan fairy di benak saya.

Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita yang begitu terkonsep dari cerita-cerita lain yang pernah saya garap, semoga dalam perjalannya tidak mengalami writer's block sehingga ff ini nantinya tidak mandet ditengah jalan.

Sebelumnya saya kasih warning dulu kalo ff ini bertema fantasy dan adventure, dan saya belum memiliki bayangan apapun untuk menambahkan genre romance dalam cerita. Fokusnya ke Suho dan naganya si abang Ifan. Dalam pikiran saya tidak ingin membuat mereka menjadi pair Karena sekali lagi saya tidak ingin menambahkan unsur romance dalam cerita. Tapi interaksi antara mereka berdua akan terlihat BL thing untuk orang-orang yang terlalu peka akan hal itu (Fujodanshi), hehe. Karena saya pengen buat karakter Kris mirip Saphira yang begitu possesif sama Eragon, penunggangnya. Bahkan mungkin akan saya buat lebih ekstrim kepossesifannya si naga Kris ini.

Gimana guys? Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini sebagaimana saya menikmati menulisnya.

Semua kritikan dan saran sangat saya terima.


	2. Part 2: Kadal?

Part 2: Kadal?

Dalam kurun tiga hari penyakit ibunya tak terlihat kambuh dan wajahnya semakin berseri dan sehat. Ibunya bahkan sudah bisa berlari dan kembali bekerja dengan tanaman rempahnya. Kesulitan sebelumnya seakan hanya mimpi buruk yang hilang setelah ia terbangun. Suho tersenyum melihat atmosfir rumahnya yang bahagia. Adiknya yang selalu tertawa diekori Momo anjingnya dan ibunya yang bergerak lincah bagai rusa yang terlalu sehat.

Belakangan cuaca di Jeera juga selalu cerah dan ajaibnya tanaman buah mereka mulai berbuah lebat dan tanah Jeera yang seakan sangat subur dalam semalam. Semua hal baik itu tak ayal membuat warga desa selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Untuk sesaat kehidupan di desa mereka sangat makmur dan tentram.

"Paman sepertinya desa kita tengah diberkahi ya?" Suho tersenyum sambil mengangkat hasil tangkapan paman George yang berat. Hasil berlayar tadi malam sangat banyak dan memenuhi semua peti yang paman George bawa. Dengan begini kebutuhan makanan di desa akan terpenuhi.

Paman George tersenyum, "Syukurlah, kurasa ini Karena cahaya biru yang membelah badai waktu itu."

"Cahaya biru?"

Suho mengernyit, sudah beberapa hari ini warga desa membicarakan cahaya biru yang bagai keajaiban untuk Jeera.

"Cahaya biru saat badai besar beberapa hari yang lalu, kau tahu lautan bahkan ikut bercahaya indah. Kebetulan saat itu paman sedang di pinggir pantai. Disana." Paman George menunjuk sebatang kayu yang selalu jadi patokannya saat berenang.

"Cahaya itu dari dasar laut disana."

"Oh… sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa kayu itu selalu ada disana?" ucap Suho menyeka keringatnya, menepuk tangannya yang penuh pasir dan menarik napas lega karena berhasil mengangkut peti ikan terakhir.

"Kayu?" Paman George tertawa. Matanya yang biru cerah berpendar jenaka seakan Suho tengah membuat lelucon yang lucu.

"Nak, sepertinya kau harus mendengar sebuah dongeng dari desa ini hmm?"

Suho selalu suka dengan cerita sehingga ia tersenyum lebar dan duduk disamping Paman George yang terlihat menerawang kedepan. Ia seakan berusaha mengumpulkan kenangan-kenangan dalam hidupnya dan Suho selalu suka melihat wajah Paman George yang seperti itu. Bijaksana dan hangat.

"Kayu yang kau maksud itu merupakan puncak sebuah gunung nak. Kau mungkin tak tahu bahkan kepala desa saat ini pun tak tahu. Ini merupakan cerita dari buyutku dulu."

Angin laut yang sejuk berhembus kearah mereka. Kepiting kecil yang keluar dari pasir berlari kearah lautan. Hening sesaat karena paman George yang terlihat fokus menatap ombak lautan yang tenang. Suho diam tak ingin menganggu.

"Dulu Jeera itu luasnya setengah dari lautan ini. Dan Jeera merupakan pulau pertama yang diciptakan oleh makhluk pencipta bumi. Kau tau kisah Elf?"

Suho menggeleng, merasa asing dengan nama tersebut.

"Elf merupakan ras yang mencipta bumi. Mereka indah dan rupawan. Mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan tanaman dan hewan dan pengguna sihir alami yang berbeda dengan penyihir. Mereka membuat pulau pertama disini dan konon katanya sangat indah. Semua makhluk hidup harmonis di pulau ini. Namun para penyihir memberontak, iri dan dengki karena Elf yang begitu dipuja dan membuat sihir yang menenggelamkan pulau. Itu sudah terjadi beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa penyihir melakukan itu?"

"Entahlah tidak ada yang tahu dengan kebenarannya, lagipula itu hanya dongeng yang sudah punah. Sekarang sudah tidak ada Elf maupun penyihir kan?"

Pantas saja Suho tidak pernah mendengar cerita itu sebelumnya.

"Nah yang kau sebut kayu itu adalah puncak gunung dari pulau Jeera yang tenggelam. Tak ada yang tahu karena tak ada yang pernah menyelam melihatnya, lagipula itu juga bukan jalur untuk ke pantai." Paman George mengusap dagunya yang tajam. Matanya memicing sebelum tersenyum kearah Suho.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencoba untuk membuat kapal perajurit menghantamnya. Kalau kapalnya tak hancur tak masalah tapi jika kapalnya terbelah berarti dongeng itu benar dan itu hal yang bagus juga untuk mereka dapatkan." Paman George tertawa, "Kita tak dirugikan sama sekali, hahahaha."

Suho ikut tertawa tak menyangka ternyata Paman George yang baik hati memilki pemikiran seperti itu kepada pihak kerajaan.

"Paman, jangan bercanda. Tapi, omong-omong kenapa hanya aku saja yang tak tahu menahu tentang cahaya biru itu? Bahkan Dyo saja membicarakannya di rumah."

.

.

Belakangan ini Momo sangat suka menggonggong di depan nakas sudut rumah. Jika tak ada yang memarahinya ia akan terus menggonggong hingga malam tiba. Sialnya ia hanya mau menurut jika Dyo yang memerintahkannya berhenti.

Guk Guk!

Suho memutar bola matanya. Dyo baru saja pergi ke perkumpulan remaja desa dan anjing itu sudah memulai aksi gilanya. Padahal Suho sudah berniat tidur seharian saat ia tidak membantu paman George dan upah yang ia dapat cukup untuk membeli bahan makanan hingga besok.

Guk! Guk!

Dengan kesal ia menyentak Kasur, berdiri dengan raut marah kearah anjing itu yang terus saja menggonggong. Meraih bantal yang ia gunakan ia melemparnya kesal kearah Momo. Sialnya anjing itu menghindar dan malah memperlihatkan wajah marah kearah Suho. Suho sampai bergidik melihat mata anak anjing itu menyipit.

"Berhenti menggonggong!" ucap Suho berusaha tak gentar. Anjing itu mendengus dan kembali menggonggong disamping nakas, tak menggubris apa yang Suho katakan.

 _Dasar anjing nakal!_

Ia menghampiri Momo, bertambah kesal dengan perilaku anjing tersebut. Saat ia akan menendang anjing itu, Momo menggeram memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang tajam.

Suho meneguk ludah. _Sial, anak anjing ini menakutkan._

"Isshhh, Momo, kalau kamu terus ribut akan kuadukan kepada Dyo saat ia pulang nanti!" Ancaman main-main itu malah berhasil membuat anjing itu diam, duduk dan memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_ nya yang menggemaskan.

"Apa sih yang kamu ributkan dari kemarin?"

Anak anjing itu tiba-tiba tengkurap sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Matanya bergerak liar melihat sesuatu di bawah nakas. Saat ia memeriksanya dengan memasukkan tangannya pada celah tersebut, ia menemukan sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa sadar ikut berjongkok dan mengintip di tengah minimnya cahaya.

Ia memicing, cahaya biru emas berpendar dari celah tersebut, saat ia menjauhkan tangannya cahaya itu perlahan meredup.

Ia mengangkat nakas dan menemukan benda oval berwarna emas dibawahnya. Sepertinya benda inilah yang selalu membuat Momo merasa terganggu. Benda tersebut terasa berkedut-kedut ditangan Suho.

 _Eungg._

Ah, ia baru ingat akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Karena kesehatan ibunya yang membaik dan kondisi keluarganya yang juga membaik beberapa hari ini berhasil membuatnya lupa akan benda yang ia temukan di dasar laut itu.

 _Eungg._

Momo terlihat antusias dengan benda yang bercahaya di telapak tangannya. Ia sejak tadi melompat-lompat senang dengan lidah yang terjulur. Suho jadi merasa bersalah karena tadi memarahinya.

"Oh, ternyata kau menyukainya." Suho tersenyum mengangkat benda itu dengan tangan kanannya dan mendekatkannya kearah wajah Momo. Momo mendadak diam sebelum menjilat permukaannya sekali.

Saat itu tiba-tiba benda ditangannya terguncang hebat hingga terjatuh. Permukaannya sedikit retak dan dari celahnya terlihat cahaya biru yang terbias keluar. Saat ia ingin mendekat dan memeriksa, cahaya biru itu tiba-tiba membesar dan menyilaukan matanya. Ada energi besar yang tanpa terlihat mendorongnya hingga jatuh terduduk.

Suara lengkingan kecil dan lemah mengisi kesunyian rumah. Saat ia membuka matanya pandangannya tertumbuk pada mata besar coklat yang berbinar kearahnya.

 _Kadal?_

.

.

Suho duduk terdiam merasa mata coklat itu berusaha menembus kedalam dirinya. Momo menggonggong sambil melompat-lompat disekitar hewan tersebut. Saat hewan tersebut mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang terlihat seperti sayap, benang lendir tercipta diantara garis tangan dan perutnya. Suho mengernyit, memerhatikan bentuk hewan aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Hewan itu memiliki leher yang ramping yang cukup panjang. Badan hingga kepalanya yang kecil terlapisi dengan sisik-sisik lunak. Matanya besar seperti mata anak kucing yang menggemaskan. Saat ia membuka mulutnya Suho yakin ia tak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Namun anehnya didalam kepalanya terus terdengar suara lengkingan kecil.

Makhluk itu berusaha berjalan dengan tertatih, beberapa kali terjatuh karena tulang mudanya yang belum terbiasa dengan berat tubuhnya. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya berusaha menggapai Suho. Entah mengapa merasa tertarik untuk memegang ujung hidung hewan tersebut.

Ada sensasi aneh saat ia menyentuhnya, lapisan lendir diantara permukaan kulit dan hidung hewan tersebut terasa lembab diujung jarinya, tapi anehnya terasa ada energi hangat yang merasuk di sela-sela pori-pori kulitnya.

Energi biru tipis yang indah mengalir menyelimuti tangannya seperti ilusi.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekaligus menenangkan. Seakan berada di titik paling melegakan dalam hidup. Seakan semua lelah hilang menguap begitu saja.

 _Eungg_

Saat ia membuka matanya, mata coklat hewan tersebut mengunci pandangannya. Seperti bertemu dengan teman lama ia tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala hewan tersebut.

Sang hewan melompat kecil dengan binar mata cemerlang.

.

.

Dalam tiga hari hewan tersebut sudah mencapai lutut Suho, sisik-sisiknya mengeras dan cakarnya pun mulai tumbuh dan tajam. Yang tak pernah berubah hanya mata besarnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Suho sangat dekat dengan hewan tersebut, setiap kali ia pulang membantu paman George ia akan langsung menuju kolong tempat tidurnya -tempat dimana ia menyembunyikan hewan tersebut- dan selalu disambut lengkingan ceria yang hanya terdengar di kepalanya. Kadang ia akan menemukan Momo bersama hewan tersebut. Beberapa hari ini Momo terlihat uring-uringan karena sering kali ditinggal Dyo ke perkumpulan remaja untuk persiapan ekspedisi hutan Varuna sebagai acara menuju kedewasaan. Untunglah kedua hewan tersebut terlihat dekat, kadang ia dapat melihat mereka berkomunikasi, walau hanya Momo yang menggonggong dan hewan itu hanya diam seakan mendengarkan tapi sebenarnya Suho dapat mendengar suara halus melengking dikepalanya yang membuktikan jika mereka memang benar-benar berkomunikasi.

Masalah timbul saat tiga hari kemudian, tinggi hewan itu kini sudah mencapai pinggangnya dan kolong tempat tidur sudah tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Belum lagi porsi makannya yang lima kali lipat lebih banyak. Suho sampai bingung harus menjawab apa saat ditanya ibu dan Dyo tentang nafsu makannya yang besar.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya di hutan Varuna. Setelah membuatkan tempat yang nyaman di pohon pinus dekat sungai kecil, ia menjadi enggan menginggalkan hewan tersebut di senja hari itu. Ia tak dapat memungkiri jika ikatan batinnya dengan hewan tersebut semakin kuat.

"Tinggallah disini, nanti setiap hari aku akan menemuimu, oke?" hewan itu menggeleng. Saat Suho akan melompat turun dari pohon bajunya digigit hewan tersebut. Suho jadi semakin bersalah saat melihat mata besarnya.

 _Suho…_

Suho terkejut saat mendengar suara di kepalanya.

"Apa kau baru saja memanggil namaku?"

Hewan itu mengangguk dan entah mengapa Suho merasa sangat bangga sama seperti seorang ayah yang mendengar kata pertama dari bayinya.

"Wow kau pintar!"

Matahari sudah nyaris hilang sehingga Suho harus segera pulang. Ia melompat dari dahan diikuti hewan tersebut.

"Kau harus tetap disini dan aku harus pulang kerumah…" _Suho…_ "Aku benar-benar harus pulang kalau lebih lama lagi akan susah untukku mencari jalan ke desa. Kau harus menungguku disini besok oke? Jangan ikuti aku dan tetap menunggu disini. Aku akan mencarikan nama untukmu."

.

.

Keesokan harinya ia sudah bersiap untuk menemui hewan tersebut setelah ia membantu paman George di pantai. Sebelumnya ia menyiapkan beberapa tombak kecil yang selama ini ia buat saat memiliki waktu luang. Ia berencana untuk berburu ikan-ikan disungai untuk makan hewan cantik tersebut.

"Bagaimana persiapan di perkumpulan?"

Adiknya tersenyum dengan pipi menggembung karena mengunyah sarapannya.

"Uh, menyenangkan, hari ini kami akan mulai ekspedisinya kak." Ucap Dyo dengan matanya yang cemerlang sambil membantu ibunya yang sejak tadi malam sibuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa. Momo disampingnya setia mengekorinya walau terkadang terlihat merepotkan dimata Suho.

"Kurasa kau harus membawa anjing itu."

Momo melompat antusias, setuju dengan usulannya. Entah mengapa ia mulai bisa mengetahui kemauan hewan tersebut karena sering mengamati Momo yang berinteraksi dengan si kadal bersayap.

Dyo terlihat murung dan mengangkat anjing kecil itu dalam pelukannya erat.

"Aku ingin membawamu, tapi pasti akan dimarahi oleh Kak Tom."

Kak Tom itu merupakan teman Suho saat ia berekspedisi untuk menyambut kedewasaannya. Mereka cukup dekat dan Tom menjadi pemimpin ekspedisi Varuna tahun ini.

"Kak aku titip Momo ya~"

Suho tersenyum mengiyakan. Anjing itu terlihat kecewa karena ekor dan telinganya yang turun secara drastis. Suho kadang ingin sekali mentertawai hewan tersebut saat keinginannya untuk selalu bersama Dyo kadang tidak terkabul dan malah berakhir bersama dirinya.

"Ayo kita berangkat, biar kuantar ke tempat pertemuan. Ma, kami berangkat."

.

.

Suho yakin jika ini jelas hampir mendekati sore saat ia pergi ke hutan untuk menemui hewan tersebut. Si kadal melompat dari atas pohon dan menerjang Suho dengan tubuh bersisiknya yang keras. Sering kali Suho tergores akan sisik maupun cakarnya yang tajam.

 _Suho! Aku menyisakanmu makanan!_

Belakangan ini ia mulai banyak menggunakan kosa kata sehingga memudahkan Suho untuk mengerti dibandingkan hanya dengungan lemah saat pertama kali menetas.

"Kali ini apa yang kau dapat hewan kecil?"

Hewan tersebut mendengus. Kepulan asap hitam panas keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan sengaja menghembuskannya kewajah Suho.

Ia selalu senang menggoda hewan itu walau sebenarnya hewan tersebut sudah tumbuh lebih besar dibanding dulu, kini tingginya sudah nyaris sedada Suho dan ia sudah pandai berbicara pula.

Ia mengikuti hewan tersebut dan melihat beberapa tumpuk ikan diatas tumpukan daun-daun. Hewan tersebut mengambil satu dengan mulutnya sebelum menelannya dalam sekali tegukan. Jelas sekali ia memang menunggu Suho untuk makan.

 _Jadi kau mau medium atau_ well done _humm?_

Suho tertawa, " _Well done please._ " Ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang bangga akan kepintaran hewan tersebut, ia belajar dengan cepat dan mudah memahami apa yang Suho coba jelaskan. Beberapa waktu lalu secara iseng Suho mengajarinya memasak sekaligus untuk melatihnya mengendalikan kekuatan apinya. Lagipula Suho juga tidak mungkin memakan makanan mentah selama menemaninya di Varuna.

Saat api biru itu tersembur dari mulutnya, ia sedikit menjauh karena radiasi panas apinya terasa membakar dikulit. Hanya beberapa detik api itu menghilang digantikan dengan mata coklat besar yang menatapnya cemerlang.

 _Bagaimana? Apa aku membuatnya pahit lagi?_

Suho bergerak untuk melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Hewan tersebut kadang tidak dapat mengontrol panas apinya sehingga ia menyuruhnya untuk mengatur waktunya saja agar masakannya tidak gosong.

"Wow, kerja bagus hewan kecil~" Suho mengelus kepalanya sayang ketika ia menjauh kesal karena panggilannya tersebut.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka, Suho duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia menarik nafas kekenyangan hingga merasakan berat yang menumpu di pahanya. Ia tersenyum mengelus kepala hingga leher hewan tersebut.

"Hey, aku sudah memikirkan beberapa nama untukmu hewan kecil."

Si kadal mendengus tak suka. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik wajahnya sudah berada tepat didepan wajah Suho. Matanya menyipit kesal. Suho menutup mata reflek takut jika hewan tersebut menyemburkan api ke wajahnya.

Kemudian ia merasakan hidung basah yang menyentuh hidungnya.

 _Suho! Aku tidak suka dipanggil hewan kecil. Lihat saja aku akan tumbuh lebih besar darimu!_

Suho terkekeh dan membuka mata. Ia menangkup kepala besar hewan tersebut dan menatap mata besarnya yang lucu.

Anehnya ia selalu tidak takut dengan hewan tersebut bahkan terkesan merasa aman disekitarnya walaupun terkadang ia sering membuatnya marah.

Si hewan mendengus. Mata coklatnya kembali ramah. Ia tembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di paha Suho. Bergerak-gerak untuk menemukan posisi nyaman.

Suho kembali mengusap pucuk kepalanya, merasakan kulit keras tersebut ditelapak tangannya, "Bagaimana dengan Jennie? Itu nama yang lucu untukmu." Ujarnya mengingat-ingat daftar nama yang sudah ia buat lama.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Anehnya Suho bahkan tidak mendengar protesannya namun mengetahui jika hewan tersebut menolak nama tersebut. Kadang ia bisa dengan ajaib mengetahui emosi yang tengah dirasakan si hewan. Terutama perasaan sedih saat Suho harus pulang dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Carla?"

Dan tak ada satupun nama yang berhasil membuat hewan tersebut puas. Suho sampai kesal sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?"

 _Hanya tidak menyukainya, rasanya membuatku mual jika mendengar kamu memanggilku dengan nama-nama itu._

Suho memukul kepalanya bercanda. Bibirnya mencebik mendengar jawaban si hewan.

"Kau terdengar seperti anak paman Gerorge saja. Kris selalu saja menyebalkan karena pilih-pilih makanan." Ia jadi mengingat Kris, anak laki-laki itu baru berumur lima tahun, matanya pun besar seperti Dyo dengan warna biru menenangkan seperti paman George.

Tiba-tiba si hewan bangkit. Matanya berbinar senang dengan mulut terbuka yang Suho yakini ia tengah tersenyum lebar.

 _Aku menyukai itu! Kris! Kris!_

Ucapnya senang dan kembali menyamankan kepalanya di kaki Suho. Ekornya bergerak-gerak menandakan betapa _excited_ dirinya.

"Uh? Kris? Tapi itu nama untuk laki-laki, oh…"

Suho tertawa menyadari kebodohannya. Jelas saja semua nama yang Suho ajukan ia tolak karena hewan tersebut adalah jantan. Ia hanya tertipu dengan mata coklat besarnya yang terlihat cantik dan tingkahnya yang sering manja terhadapnya.

"Kris nama yang bagus untukmu."

.

.

Saat ia terbangun ia menyadari tengah berbaring di perut Kris. Diantara semua anggota tubuhnya yang keras, hanya bagian perutnya saja yang tidak tertutupi sisik dan kulit yang keras. Sayapnya membentang menutupi setengah tubuh dan kepalanya.

 _Kau sudah bangun Suho?_

Kris membebaskan Suho dari sayapnya yang lebar. Ia menatap mata Suho yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Saat menyadari langit yang gelap ia bangkit berdiri.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Ucap Suho kesal.

 _Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, lagipula aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama._

Suho tertegun. Ia memeluk tubuh hewan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku harus meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku harus pulang sebelum Mama dan Dyo khawatir."

Kris berjalan bersamanya, mengantarkannya pulang dengan perjanjian hanya sampai sebelum jalan setapak dan harus berjanji segera kembali ketempat persembunyiannya. Hewan tersebut melompat-lompat senang.

" _Bye_ Kris." Suho memeluknya dan mengecup kepalanya.

Saat keluar dari hutan Varuna. Ia terkejut dengan beberapa penduduk desa yang berkerumunan di dekat hutan sambil membawa obor. Suho mengernyit bingung. Saat melihatnya berjalan keluar dari hutan ibunya berhambur memeluknya. Ia sampai khawatir melihat keadaanya.

Tubuhnya gemetar dengan wajah penuh air mata. Rambut merahnya yang biasanya terikat rapi terlihat berantakan dan mata hijaunya menyorot matanya sedih.

"Astaga Suho, syukurlah kau pulang. Syukurlah. Mama takut sekali jika kau hilang juga." Suho nyaris tak mengerti perkataan yang dicampur isak tangis itu.

Suho mengelus punggung bergetar itu, berusaha untuk menenangkan, "Ma apa yang terjadi?" Ucapnya bingung.

Momo, anak anjing itu tiba-tiba berlari menembus kerumunan. Ia menyalak galak kearah hutan. Belum sempat Suho mengangkatnya, anak anjing itu berlari menggeram memasuki hutan.

"Adikmu, astaga, Dyo…" perasaannya mulai tak nyaman dan kekhawatiran menyergapnya, "…Dyo hilang di hutan Varuna."

.

.

TBC


	3. Part 3: Another Gloomy Day

Chapter 3: Another Gloomy Day

Semalam suntuk ibunya tak henti memeluknya erat semenjak malam hari itu. kesedihan menggantung dirumahnya akan hilangnya Dyo. Ia bahkan tak dapat menenangkan ibunya yang terlihat kacau jika dirinya sendiri terbunuh akan kekhawatiran setiap detiknya. Selama lima hari ini mereka tidur dengan tidak tenang memikirkann adik kecilnya yang baru berusia lima belas tahun hilang di hutan mistis Varuna. Sudah lima hari pula ia tak menemui Kris dan pikiran hewan tersebut yang terus merasuk batinnya hanya membuatnya semakin kalut.

Suho menarik nafas. Bahkan tanpa Momo yang menggonggong disetiap paginya, semakin menampar kenyataan jika adiknya benar hilang. Ia hanya terus menyibukkan pikirannya dengan titik-titik di Varuna yang belum relawan datangi untuk mencari Dyo, alih-alih memikirkan bagaimana adiknya yang mati kelaparan atau terkoyak oleh binatang buas di hutan tersebut.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, ia bangkit dengan wajah kuyu. Matanya memerah dan membengkak karena kurang tidur dan menangis. Belum lagi saat ia menatap wajah ibunya yang terlihat kembali hilang berat badan dengan alis yang mengerut seakan mendapat mimpi buruk, ia kembali tertekan.

"Aku akan menemukan Dyo Ma." Ucap Suho mengecup dahi ibunya.

Suara ketukan pintu pagi itu membuatnya berjalan gontai bangkit dari tempat tidur. Setelah memperbaiki selimut ibunya ia sempat melihat hari yang masih gelap dari jendela rumahnya yang terbuka. Ini jelas masih dini hari, jadi ia sempat heran dengan tamunya tersebut.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu. Sebuah tubuh menerjangnya dalam pelukan. Suho terkejut, tangannya terkulai dari gagang pintu kayu. Orang tak dikenal itu tau-tau menangis dibahunya yang entah mengapa membuat air mata Suho keluar tak terbendung karena rasa sedih yang terus terakumulasi akan kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa dirinya beberapa hari ini.

Ia ingat merindukan pagi yang indah dengan senyum ibunya.

Ia ingat merindukan sarapan pagi dengan gonggongan Momo yang selalu terdengar menyebalkan.

Ia ingat merindukan paman George yang menunggunya memindahkan hasil tangkapan ikan.

Ia ingat merindukan menyelam di bawah laut secara diam-diam.

Ia ingat merindukan adiknya yang hilang selama lima hari ini.

Dan ia ingat merindukan Kris, sahabatnya yang ia tak temui selama adiknya hilang.

Suho meraung sedih. Ia tak sadar jika ibunya terbangun, terkejut akan tangisannya yang menyedihkan.

Tangannya terkepal dan dengan erat memeluk tubuh orang asing tersebut. Kepalanya menyusup dalam ceruk leher yang dipeluk. Ia tergugu dengan pilu seakan menumpahkan semua perasaan kalut yang ia simpan beberapa hari ini.

"Kris."

"Suho aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu!"

.

.

Setelah merasa tenang ia akhirnya mendongakkan kepala melihat anak lelaki yang dipeluknya. Ia merasa kehilangan tenaga dan berusaha menggantung tangannya dilengan si lelaki. Anak lelaki itu berwajah tampan dengan pipi cubby merah dan mata coklat yang menatapnya khawatir. Dalam konteks apapun anak lelaki tampan itu tak dapat disandingkan dengan teman kadalnya tapi entah pikiran dari mana sehingga ia yakin jika anak lelaki tersebut adalah Kris.

Pakaiannya pun terlihat asing dimata Suho. Baju coklat tua dengan rompi hitam kulit yang tak pernah ada di Jeera. Rompinya terlihat kebesaran dan menggantung hingga paha. Dan jelas jika anak lelaki tersebut bukan bagian dari desanya karena ia benar-benar merasa asing dengan wajah khawatir tersebut.

"Kris?"

Anak lelaki yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Suho itu perlahan membantu Suho untuk duduk dan memegang lengannya erat. Matanya berbinar saat menatap Suho.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya penuh kekhawatiran, ada sorot sedih dimatanya saat menatap mata Suho.

"Kris? Kau benar-benar Kris?"

"Eumm." Saat anak lelaki tersebut mengangguk, Suho hanya mampu terdiam bingung dan merasa tak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin…?"

Si anak lelaki, Kris, terdiam, alisnya mengkerut berpikir.

"Aku juga… tidak tahu." Ucapnya terbata. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan seakan sangat kaku keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimanapun Kris baru bisa bicara (itupun hanya dalam kepala mereka) dan kosa kata yang ia miliki juga tak banyak jadi tak heran ia memerlukan waktu cukup lama untuk dapat mengutarakan pikirannya.

Suho mengangguk, tak ingin berpikir hal rumit disaat keadaan yang menimpanya seperti ini. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan menghilangnya adiknya dan tak ingin bertambah pusing dengan kadal bersayapnya yang menjadi seorang anak lelaki.

Jadi ia mengangkat tangannya. Membelai rambut kelam Kris yang lembut. Tentu ia merasa bersalah karena tak memberi kabar apapun kepada Kris.

"Nak, siapa ini?" Suho menoleh menemukan mata lelah ibunya yang terlihat penasaran dengan tamu mereka. Ibunya tiba-tiba memegang tangan Kris dan menatap matanya seakan tengah mencari sebuah jawaban.

Lalu kemudian Kris menarik tangannya cepat. Wajahnya terlihat tidak menyenangkan dengan alisnya yang tebal menukik tajam. Bibirnya turun kebawah tidak suka. Dan Suho jelas tahu Kris tidak menyukai apa yang ibunya lakukan, ia bertambah yakin saat melihat ibunya yang mengibaskan tangan kurusnya dan meniup-niupnya dengan wajah yang berusaha menyembunyikan kesakitan setelah itu.

Suho tentu tak akan pernah ragu untuk memukul Kris jika ia menyakiti ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Suho marah. Melepas cengkraman Kris dilengannya dan mulai memeriksa keadaan tangan ibunya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Kris yang semakin tak bersahabat dan ia semakin ingin memarahi anak laki-laki itu saat merasakan tangan ibunya yang terasa panas.

"Kau membakarnya?!"

Kris hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan menyumpah marah dalam pikirannya yang jelas dapat didengar oleh Suho.

 _Wanita ini berusaha melakukan sesuatu padaku!_

Ucap Kris marah. Suho tentu saja merasa anak lelaki itu tengah berbohong.

"Jangan beralasan!" Saat melihat bibir Kris yang mencibir, emosinya jadi semakin naik dan hendak memukul kepala anak lelaki tersebut. Ibunya tiba-tiba memegang tangannya, mengelusnya lembut dan tersenyum hangat untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima hari terakhir ini.

"Namamu Kris? Nama yang bagus."

Kris tersenyum, melupakan amarahnya karena pujian wanita tersebut.

"Suho yang… memberikan nama… itu." Ucapnya bangga membuat Suho tersenyum karena mendengar suaranya yang terbata namun memiliki sirat kebahagiaan.

 _Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai nama itu._

Kris tersenyum kearahnya karena mendengar pikirannya. Lalu tiba-tiba ibunya berdiri, tersenyum kearah Kris dan menunduk hormat kearahnya.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu anda dalam hidup tak berarti saya, wahai Kris sang Naga."

Suho keheranan dengan apa yang dilakukan ibunya dan semakin heran melihat mata Kris yang melembut kemudian tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya membalas hormat ibunya.

"Kuterima hormatmu wahai keturunan rambut merah."

Suho bertambah heran saat ia mencengkram lengan Kris untuk menuntut penjelasan, tapi anak lelaki itu menatapnya bingung sambil mengibaskan kepalanya seakan mengusir sesuatu.

"Ma, apa yang mama lakukan?"

Ibunya tersenyum, memeluk Suho. Kemudian mencium keningnya dan menangis di pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau harus pergi dengan Kris, carilah adikmu hmm…" tangan ibunya dengan lembut mengusap pipinya memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman seorang ibu.

Suho mengangguk, mengelus punggung ibunya menenangkan.

Setelahnya, ibunya mengemas beberapa pakaian dan menyiapkan makanan untuk bekalnya ke hutan Varuna untuk mencari adiknya. Suho tidak bertanya mengapa ibunya bersikap aneh atau mengapa ibunya tidak protes membiarkan dirinya ke hutan Varuna seorang diri dengan Kris yang baru pertama kali ibunya temui.

"Bawalah ini." Ibunya melepaskan kalung berliontin sayap biru yang merupakan harta keluarga mereka satu-satunya dan memasangkannya ke leher Suho.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Jaga baik-baik Suho, Mama yakin kau pasti akan menemukan Dyo, pulanglah sedikit lebih malam hari ini." Suho tersenyum merasa senang melihat ibunya yang terlihat lebih ceria.

Ia mengangguk memeluk ibunya lalu kemudian ibunya menarik Kris untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Anak lelaki itu terperangah dengan tubuh kaku terdiam. Suho tertawa melihat Kris yang terlihat canggung karena ia tau kadal satu itu hanya terbiasa dengan keberadaannya.

Ia melambaikan tangannya namun belum jauh ia pergi dari rumah ia melihat ibunya yang berlari kearahnya.

"Suho, Mama benar-benar menyayangimu dan Dyo, kau tau kan?"

Suho mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Apa pun yang terjadi kau percaya Mama kan? Ingatlah Mama tidak mungkin untuk berbuat jahat. Kau mengerti nak?"

Suho mengangguk. Tentu saja ia percaya, ibunya merupakan orang yang baik, dulu saat ibunya masih sehat dan bibi Lili masih memiliki kehidupan yang susah, ibunya dengan sukarela membantu bibi Lili untuk bercocok tanam tanpa mau diupah sepeser pun.

Ibunya tersenyum, mengusak rambutnya sayang, tatapannya beralih kearah Kris. Dan itu pertama kalinya ia melihat ibunya tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil.

"Omong-omong Suho, Kris itu naga, bukanlah kadal."

.

.

"Kata Mama kau itu naga? Apa kau tau itu?"

Suho memicing mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi pagi ibunya katakan. Tanpa sadar mengingat wajah ibunya yang riang seakan menertawakannya, membuatnya tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Kris yang berjalan dibelakangnya terengah dengan wajah cemberut.

 _Tak bisakah kita istirahat. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahan dengan berjalan hanya dengan dua kaki?_

Suho tertawa, mengejek wajah Kris yang tampak protes dengan bibir cemberut.

"Oke, oke. Kita istirahat sebentar disini."

Kris tersenyum senang. Menghempaskan tubuhnya dibawah pohon yang daunnya rindang sehingga terik matahari tak menyilaukan matanya. Suho ikut tersenyum dan mendudukkan diri disampingnya sambil menyodorkan minuman yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Hei, Kris, Kurasa banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan terhadapku. Bagaimana bisa kau berubah seperti ini?"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. Ia mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya lelah.

 _Beberapa hari selama kamu tak datang menemuiku, aku merasa sangat khawatir. Tiba-tiba merasa tak tenang saat kau tak bisa kuhubungi sama sekali lewat pikiranku. Aku masih bisa membaca apa yang kau pikirkan dengan samar-samar. Dikepalamu terdengar begitu berisik dan secara tak sadar membuatku kalut. Kemudian tadi malam rasa khawatir itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuatku gelisah. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku terasa terbakar dan tujuanku hanya ingin menemuimu._ Ia menarik nafas, membuka mata dan melihat wajah Suho yang menyimak ceritanya. _Kemudian aku mengikuti instingku tentang tempat tinggalmu, mengingat-ingat rumah tempat aku lahir dan pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Kemudian saat aku memelukmu aku baru sadar jika aku berubah seperti spesiesmu._

"Waaa, jadi kamu tak tau jika kau bisa menjadi manusia?"

 _Yea, manusia dengan dua kaki._ Ucapnya sarkastik sambil memijat-mijat kakinya yang kelelahan.

"Kau tau itu sesuatu yang paling mustahil yang pernah kubayangkan dan wow… itu sangat keren hewan kecil. Sebenarnya kau itu apa Kris?"

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu dan sedikit kesal dengan panggilan Suho terhadapnya. Suho ikut mengangkat bahu. Ia meredam rasa _excitement_ nya dan kembali duduk dengan nafas teratur.

"Tapi Kris, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau datang menemuiku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang setelah bertemu denganmu." Suho tersenyum, matanya menerawang pada akar pohon yang menyembul dari tanah. "Sudah cukup istirahatnya, ayo kembali mencari Dyo."

.

.

Matahari sudah tak lagi menampakkan cahayanya saat Suho dengan raut kecewa terduduk dipinggir sungai untuk membasuh muka. Anak lelaki disebelahnya mengikuti apa yang tengah Suho lakukan dengan gerakan kaku.

"Hari sudah malam, kurasa aku harus kembali."

Kris menoleh kearahnya, wajahnya masam. "Kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi." Ucapnya protes.

Suho mengerti dengan kegusaran Kris. Ia menatapnya dengan cahaya bulan yang minim. Hanya mata coklat anak lelaki itu yang bersinar terpantul cahaya dan segaris cemberut dari bibir merahnya yang dapat Suho tangkap.

"Eumm, apa kau bisa kembali seperti semula?"

 _Tidak tau. Aku menjadi manusia secara kebetulan, aku tak tau caranya kembali memiliki sayap._

"Yeah, kurasa berbahaya meninggalkanmu sendirian di Varuna dengan wujud manusia."

Kris tersenyum dan melompat girang bagai anak kecil.

 _Jadi aku ikut pulang denganmu?_

Suho tertawa, "Tentu saja hewan kecil~"

Kris menerjangnya, menjambak rambut kelam Suho dengan main-main. Ia tertawa dengan senang dan mulai melepas terjangannya saat rasa geli akan tangan Suho diperutnya.

"Hey hentikan~" Kris sampai jatuh terduduk karena ulah Suho. Mata coklatnya terpejam saat berusaha meredam tawa.

"Oke-oke, ayo kita pulang sobat, Mama pasti sudah membuat makan malam untuk kita berdua."

Kris mengangguk. Meraih tangan Suho yang berusaha membantunya berdiri. Mereka mulai berjalan kembali pulang ke desa.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya batang-batang pohon yang mereka temui. Jalan setapak menuju desa mungkin masih sangat jauh dicapai karena mereka masuk lebih dalam kedalam hutan untuk mencari Dyo. Mungkin Suho akan sangat terlambat pulang hari ini.

 _Menurutmu Mamamu akan memasak apa?_

Suho terlihat berpikir.

"Kalau tidak sup ikan mungkin ubi rebus dengan rempah-rempah." Memikirkannya saja membuat perutnya keroncongan.

 _Melihat apa yang ada dikepalamu sepertinya itu sangat enak. Aku bosan dengan ikan mentah._

Suho terkekeh. Menepuk punggung Kris dengan pelan, "Tenang saja kau akan merasakan makanan terenak pertamamu malam ini sobat." Ia tersenyum, "Masakan Mama merupakan yang terbaik di Jeera." Ucapnya bangga.

.

.

.

"Hey, akhirnya kita sampai di jalan setapak desa." Ucap Suho riang, "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi Kris!"

Kris mengangguk. Sejak tadi ia terus mengeluh dengan betapa melelahkannya berjalan dengan dua kaki. Tampangnya sudah merajuk dan kadang membuat Suho tak tega sehingga mereka nyaris sepanjang malam menghabiskan waktu dengan beristirahat.

Saat sampai di gerbang belakang desa, suasana malam sungguh sepi. Warga desa pasti sudah terlelap dengan nyaman dengan selimut hangat mereka.

Rumah-rumah pun tertutup rapat tanpa ada seorang pun yang berjaga. Belakangan ini Jeera terasa lebih aman dan nyaman dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Sehingga mereka merasa lebih tenang tanpa takut perajurit-perajurit yang mabuk memasuki rumah mereka.

Setiap langkah mereka seakan menggema dikesunyian malam. Hanya kucing-kucing kurus yang menatap mereka tajam dengan mata menyala dalam gelap. Kris disampingnya dengan erat memegang tangannya takut.

 _Aku tak suka suasana desamu. Ini berbeda dengan Varuna._

Suho mengangguk membenarkan. Entah mengapa malam ini terasa lebih mencekam dari biasanya. Sunyinya terlalu menakutkan membuat tengkuknya meremang.

Hingga ia sampai pada lapangan desa yang jalannya lebih cepat menuju rumahnya, ia kemudian terpaku. Dalam hitungan detik Suho terduduk masih mencengkram tangan Kris lebih erat. Matanya melotot takut. Bening-bening air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

 _Suho ada apa? Kau membuatku takut._

Kemudian Kris mengikuti arah telunjuk Suho yang bergetar lemah.

Di tengah lapangan. Mata hijau yang syarat akan ketakutan dan mulut yang terbuka lebar seakan berteriak kesakitan. Kulitnya pucat tanpa aliran darah tersinari cahaya bulan yang begitu terang di tanah lapang. Dengan rambut merah yang terikat tali yang diikat secara paksa dan asal-asalan. Diatas tiang bendera Jeera dengan darah yang menetes segar.

Kris mengenalinya. Ia bahkan bisa mengenalinya walau hanya dengan ingatan Suho yang tengah berkelebat dan tak fokus.

Lalu kemudian, Suho berteriak dengan frustasi. Campuran antara rasa takut dan sedih yang entah mengapa membuat Kris marah. Benar-benar membuatnya begitu marah dan ingin mengamuk.

.

.

Itu adalah kepala ibunya yang tengah digantung ditiang desa dengan tubuh yang terpisah dikerumuni burung pemakan bangkai di tengah tanah lapang tak jauh dari tiang tersebut.

.

.

TBC


	4. Part 4: Mengamuk

Part 4: Mengamuk

Suho menggigil ketakutan. Antara rasa sedih yang begitu mencengkramnya ia merasa rohnya tengah keluar dari raganya. Mata kelam Suho bergetar. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal menggenggam rumput liar mencari pegangan.

"Mama…"

Ia tak tau kenapa hidupnya selalu terasa begitu menyedihkan. Dari kecil ia terbiasa untuk tegar menghadapi apapun. Saat ayahnya meninggal ketika ia berumur tiga tahun, ia dapat terus menjalani hidupnya.

Tapi melihat betapa mengenaskannya ibunya saat ini ia merasa begitu tersakiti. Dulu ia masih memiliki ibu dan adik yang menjalani hidup dengannya. Tapi sekarang semua keluarganya hilang satu persatu. Menyisakan Suho yang meratap tanpa kekuatan yang tersisa.

Air mata meleleh dari pelupuknya dengan deras. Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, keadaan saat ini merupakan titik terberat dari cobaannya selama ini.

Kini ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Kini ia tak memiliki seseorang pun yang menunggunya pulang.

Ia meraung.

Suara pilunya ditengah keheningan malam bagai melodi kesedihan yang begitu menyayat hati.

Warga-warga desa mengintip dengan takut.

Iba namun tak berbuat apapun.

Suho nyaris saja terjatuh, lemas, kehilangan banyak tenaga karena menangis.

Lalu sebuah lengan keras dan kasar memegangnya. Sesuatu menggigit bajunya memberinya kekuatan untuk duduk dengan nyaman. Suho menggugu bagai balita saat menatap mata coklat yang membara.

Saat ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di bola mata itu, ia dapat melihat seorang remaja lelaki yang terlihat menyedihkan. Raut wajah yang seakan dunianya tengah berakhir. Wajah pucat tanpa adanya semangat kehidupan.

Suho tertegun. Menyadari betapa hancurnya dirinya. Menyadari betapa sedihnya Kris akan kondisinya.

Saat ia mengelus sisi wajah sang naga, ketenangan kembali menyergapnya. Seperti halnya saat hewan itu muncul dengan wujud manusianya. Rasanya seakan ia mendapat kekuatan baru walau tenaganya sebenarnya tak ada.

Sang naga mendekatkan wajahnya yang kasar kepipi Suho. Mengelusnya dengan lembut.

 _Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti ini Suho._

Mata coklat itu menyorot geram.

 _Kau seakan ikut membuatku hancur._

Suho tertegun. Memeluk Kris erat berusaha menenangkan sang Naga yang terlihat murka.

Lalu kemudian Kris meraung marah. Wajahnya mendongak kilat melepaskan pelukan Suho padanya.

Ia menggeram lagi. Mengelilingi tubuh Suho yang terjatuh dengan gestur melindungi.

Suho mengerjap, baru menyadari puluhan perajurit yang mengelilinginya dengan tombak runcing yang mengarah padanya dan Kris.

Sebuah tombak meluncur cepat kearahnya. Suho tertegun. Pikirannya _blank_ saat Kris mengepakkan sayapnya sebagai perisai.

"Wow, tak kusangka hewan kuno benar-benar telah terlahir. Ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi." Seseorang dengan jubah mewah muncul dari kerumunan prajurit itu. matanya menatap tertarik kepada Kris dan Suho dengan menyelidik.

Seringainya muncul, "Penyihir muda dengan hewan terkuat diantara hewan kuno." Ia melangkah maju, tak takut sama sekali dengan kemarahan Kris. "Raja benar, masih ada yang selamat saat pembantaian penyirih ratusan tahun lalu."

Suho mengernyit, tak paham sama sekali dengan perkataan lelaki itu.

"Yah, untungnya naga ini masih begitu muda untuk menjadi ancaman kita."

Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan para prajurit bertubuh besar itu siaga. Siap untuk melempar puluhan tombak kearahnya dan Kris.

Saat itulah ia merasakan panas mengalir ditubuhnya. Rasanya seakan ia tengah terkuliti dengan bara api tapi tak satupun kulitnya yang melepuh. Suho tau itu merupakan perasaan Kris yang mengamuk. Sadar bahwa naga itu kini tengah menahan amarahnya yang kian memuncak.

Hembusan angin yang kencang membuatnya menutup mata. Debu-debu tanah beterbangan menampar wajah Suho saaat Kris terbang dengan raungan. Lalu sesuatu meluncur tepat mengenai tanah disamping kanannya. Sedikit merobek kulit kakinya. Suho tak berani mengintip walau ia sudah dapat menebak tombak runcing itu berusaha untuk membunuhnya.

Bau bara api dan suara tanah yang terbakar membuatnya mendongak. Rasa panas benar-benar mengelilinginya. Membuat dinginnya malam terbakar bersama rumput liar. Beberapa teriakan menyentak Suho untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Dan ia sadar bagaimana lingkaran api itu mengukungnya dan membuat langkah perajurit berhenti. Beberapa diantaranya terbakar karena api.

Pemandangan itu terlihat mengerikan. Bagaimana sebuah tangan yang keluar dari api. Berusaha untuk menggapainya. Lalu wajah terbakar, tubuh yang gosong dan suara kesakitan muncul. Merangkak kearahnya. Suho tak sempat berpikir ia berteriak ngeri, perlahan merangkak mundur tanpa menyadari jika dirinya tengah berada diujung lingkaran api yang melindunginya.

Lalu kemudian Kris datang, masuk kedalam lingkaran itu tepat didepannya. Ia meraunng, meluncurkan api ketengah langit malam dan kemudian membakar perajurit yang telah gosong didepannya.

Suara kulit dan daging yang terbakar mendesis nyaring ditelinga Suho. Raungan Kris satu-satunya yang menyadarkannya jika ia tengah duduk ditengah api dan menjadi saksi pembantaian dari hewan miliknya.

Ia sadar api biru itu tidak membakarnya.

Ia sadar raungan kengerian orang-orang yang terbakar. Bagaimana tangisan anak-anak desa menusuk tulang belakangnya.

Dan ia seperti tak melihat Kris disosok hewan buas didepannya.

"Kris…" ucapnya terbata berusaha untuk menemukan suaranya, namun yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin.

"Kris…" ucapnya lebih nyaring. Berusaha menarik atensi Kris kearahnya.

Naga itu terbang tinggi lagi. Membakar apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Suho berdiri, berusaha menemukan kekuatan diantara kakinya yang lemas.

"KRIS HENTIKAN!"

Hewan itu menghentikan raungannya. Mata coklat yang biasanya terlihat menggemaskan kini menatapnya tajam. Menilik mata Suho dengan seksama sebelum melembut menyadari betapa takutnya Suho.

Ia turun rendah, mencapai Suho yang berada dibawahnya. Naga itu mengusap sisi wajahnya kewajah Suho mencari ketenangan.

 _Suho kau tidak apa-apa kan?_

Suho mengangguk. Menangkup wajah besar sang naga.

"Jangan marah, kau membuatku takut. Kau membuat warga desa ketakutan."

 _Tapi mereka berusaha menyakitimu._

Suho tersenyum lembut.

Ia sadar betapa marahnya Kris kepada perajurit utusan kerajaan. Tapi tidak dengan melukai warga Jeera.

"Ayo pergi. Aku tak ingin kau kembali mengamuk."

Kris menundukkan tubuhnya berusaha membuat Suho lebih mudah untuk naik kepunggungnya.

 _Suho pegangan, aku tak ingin kau jatuh._

Tekanan udara mengagetkannya saat Kris dengan cepat meluncur terbang. Ia berpegangan erat dengan mata yang terpejam.

Saat sudah terbiasa dengan penerbangan ini, Suho membuka matanya. Menatap api biru yang menghancurkan sebagian desa. Warga berlari ketakutan dan mayat-mayat gosong yang teronggok terabaikan. Kemudian ia melihat tiang ditengah lapang, lidah api melahapnya, melahap wajah tua yang selalu ada dihidupnya.

Suho memeluk leher Kris erat, tak sanggup melihat pemandangan kacau dibawahnya.

Terlalu lelah. Terlalu sedih.

Kris meraung lemah dalam batinnya. Menemani Suho yang menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

Mereka mendarat ditengah hutan Jeera yang lapang. Suho masih terdiam diatas Kris. Tidak menemukan kesadarannya untuk turun dan mengistirahatkan diri. Kejadian tadi masih terus terngiang dikepalanya.

Ekor panjang sang naga menepuk kepalanya, menyadarkan Suho.

Ia turun melompat dan sadar akan sengatan sakit di paha kanannya.

Dagingnya terkoyak dan rembesan darah mewarnai kain celananya yang robek.

 _Kau terluka!_

Suho mengangguk, mengingat kembali tombak yang sempat meluncur kearahnya.

Sebelumnya karena rasa terpukul yang hebat ia sampai tak menyadari jika tombak itu berhasil melukainya. Dan kini rasa sakitnya seakan melumpuhkan seluruh sendinya.

Suho mendesis, berpegangan pada sayap Kris.

Ia duduk dengan hati-hati. Melepas rompinya sebelum membalut lukanya. Kain kasar itu berhasil menimbulkan rasa sakit yang membakar pada daging yang terbuka.

Kris menatapnya khawatir. Ia ikut mengernyit saat Suho mendesis sakit karena pergerakannya membalut luka.

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

Suho tertegun, ia rasanya ingin merenung semalaman memikirkan ibu dan adiknya. Ditinggal seorang diri oleh keluarganya secara mengenaskan berhasil membuat Suho kehilangan separuh hidupnya. Selama terbang tadi ia selalu berpikir untuk hilang saja dari dunia.

Usapan lembut Kris dikepalanya membuat Suho tersenyum lemah kearah hewan tersebut.

 _Kau masih memilikiku._

Suho mengangguk, walau hanya beberapa bulan sejak kelahiran Kris ia merasa hewan tersebut merupakan keluarga lamanya yang kembali. Ia memeluk Kris. Berhati-hati merebahkan diri di perut sang naga.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur."

.

.

Raungan Kris dipagi itu membangunkan Suho secara paksa. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri karena rasanya ia hanya tidur beberapa menit saja. Semalaman ia memejamkan mata, bayang-bayang kepala ibunya terus menghantuinya. Membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa terlelap.

"Wuaaa!"

Suho berusaha untuk berdiri. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan rasanya pandangannya berputar. Ia berpegangan pada pohon di sampingnya. Berjalan gontai dengan kaki pincang menuju suara tersebut.

Kemudian ia merasakan Kris disampingnya. Berdiri disampingnya agar Suho berpegangan pada tubuhnya.

"Suho…"

Suho membuka matanya. Memfokuskan pada mata biru yang menatap takut pada hewan disampingnya.

"Paman George?"

Lelaki tua berambut pirang itu menatap Suho dengan sedih. Ia seperti ingin mendekat dan memeluk Suho tapi urung saat melihat hewan disampingnya yang mendesis tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini paman George." Suho mengusap pipi hewan itu menenangkannya.

"Hewan apa itu Suho?"

Suho berusaha duduk, ia ingin sekali berbicara berdua dengan paman George tapi Kris terlihat enggan meninggalkannya. Sedangkan jika naga itu tetap disana, ia merasa tak enak dengan wajah ketakutan paman George.

 _Tidak aku tetap disini, aku tidak ingin manusia ini menyakitimu._

Suho mengabaikannya dan menatap paman George seperti ingin menangis. Ia mengingat ibunya kembali.

"Paman, duduklah, ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Suho mengusap matanya yang berair. "Sebelumnya ini Kris, aku tidak tau ia hewan apa, tapi ibu mengatakan jika ia adalah naga. Ia satu-satunya keluargaku saat ini." Suho tersenyum menatap Kris dibelakangnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hari itu?"

Paman George menyorot sedih mata Suho. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca saat ia menatap Suho. Ia memeluk Suho. Mengusap punggungnya dan hal tersebut membuat Suho ingin kembali menangis. Tapi ia menahannya.

"Paman juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Pagi-pagi sekali banyak kapal yang menepi di pantai." Paman George melepasnya, "Awalnya kukira para saudagar datang lebih cepat untuk membeli rempah-rempah kita. Tapi yang turun dari kapal-kapal itu adalah perajurit kerajaan yang berbaris rapi."

Paman George meneguk ludahnya, terlihat enggan untuk kembali bercerita.

"Mereka mengacau di desa. Mendobrak paksa rumah-rumah dan berlaku kasar pada wanita dan anak-anak." Suho menyimak dengan tenang. Tangan terpaut erat untuk menguatkan dirinya. "Kemudian ibumu diseret menuju tanah lapang. Rambutnya ditarik dengan kasar dan dihempaskan begitu saja." Paman George menatapnya tak enak. Suho memberi gestur untuk nelayan itu melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Kami tak tau apa yang terjadi. Perajurit itu ikut menyeret warga desa menuju tanah lapang. Ibumu meraung saat seorang perajurit maju. Mereka… mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal, tentang penyihir, elf dan ramalan. Atau tentang raja yang menginginkan ibumu mati. Maksud paman bagaimana mungkin mereka mengepung wanita tua yang sakit-sakitan seakan ibumu merupakan ancaman yang sangat berbahaya bagi mereka. Percayalah Suho kami berusaha untuk membantu, tapi mereka menyandera anak-anak. Lalu mereka berlomba-lomba berusaha menyakiti ibumu. Tapi, kurasa kau tidak akan percaya, mereka terpental sebelum sampai untuk menyentuh ibumu. Kami semua bingung dan pemimpinnya maju. Mereka berbicara lagi. Ibumu saat itu sangat pucat. Pimpinan perajurit bertanya tentang anaknya. Paman hanya mendengar samar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kemudian ibumu terjatuh, wajahnya pucat dan lemas. Lalu pimpinan itu, kau tau…, dia…" paman George terdiam bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat bagaimana ibunya meregang nyawa. Suho memukul tanah disampingnya. Menggeretak kesal dengan bayangan peristiwa yang terjadi.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Mereka membebaskan kami. Dan tak ada satupun yang berani keluar rumah. Peristiwa itu sungguh menakutkan dan menyisakan trauma untuk anak-anak yang melihatnya. Hingga kau datang dan hewan disampingmu mengamuk."

"Maafkan aku paman. Maafkan aku dan Kris, Jeera menjadi kacau balau."

Suho menunduk sedih, merasa tak nyaman dibawah tatapan paman George.

"Tapi kami bersyukur hewan itu mengalahkan para perajurit, mereka benar-benar berlaku buruk kepada wanita dan anak-anak." Paman George terlihat mengepalkan tangannya. Jelas ia merassa sangat kesal dengan ketidakmampuannya untuk menjaga desa.

Suho mengangguk.

"Yang paman ingin katakan adalah kau ingat kisah yang paman ceritakan saat di pantai dulu? Paman rasa ibumu adalah seorang penyihir dan kamu harus mencari tau tentang jati dirimu Suho. Mereka sejak tadi malam membicarakan ramalan, penyihir dan elf sambil membersihkan para mayat di lapangan. Jika paman menghubungkan semua cerita mereka. Anak ibumu, yang berarti kamu ataupun Dyo, merupakan ancaman untuk raja sehingga ia mengerahkan begitu banyak perajurit untuk mendatangi ibumu ke pulau terpencil ini."

Suho mengangguk membenarkan. Ia semakin pusing dengan segala teka-teki ini. Belum lagi rasa amarahnya terhadap kerajaan yang semakin menguat. Dan masalah adiknya bahkan belum dapat dipecahkan dan Dyo masih hilang entah dimana.

"Tadi pagi beberapa kapal perang kembali berlabuh di pantai. Dan sepertinya mereka akan mengejarmu kedalam hutan. Pergilah Suho, paman hanya ingin memperingatimu tentang hal ini." Paman George menyorot sedih dirinya. Merasa enggan untuk membiarkan remaja tujuh belas tahun itu berkelana. Bagaimanapun ia sudah menganggap Suho seperti anak sulungnya yang hilang saat berlayar bersamanya.

"Terima kasih paman, aku sungguh berhutang padamu." Suho memeluk erat paman George. Pikirannya berkecamuk penuh cabang untuk merencanakan agar ia tetap bertahan hidup.

Ia mengucapkan perisahan dengan nelayan baik hati itu.

"Hati-hati Suho dan tetaplah hidup."

Suho mengangguk. Berusaha berdiri dengan bertopang pada Kris. Perlahan ia meninggalkan paman George dan berjalan pincang masuk kedalam hutan.

Dalam hatinya ia bertekad untuk mengungkap semua ketidakadilan ini. Mengungkap misterri apa yang selama ini ibunya sembunyikan.

Ia memegang erat kalungnya dan berjanji akan menepati janji terakhirnya kepada ibunya.

Ia akan menemukan adiknya.

oOo

 _Sorry, for being lazy and take the update too long_. Semoga _chapter_ ini sedikit menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada _chapter_ sebelumnya. Dyo nya kita _keep_ dulu untuk kejutan yang lain, okay.

Btw, saya memutuskan untuk mengganti rated ff ini menjadi M karena deskripsi pertarungannya ( _That's kinda_ _violence, right?_ ). Dan ff ini juga _publish_ di wattpad dalam akun jeyyou.

 _Thanks for reading and review. All your comments really made my day_ ^^

Saya tetap mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya.


	5. Part 5: Dorongan Untuk Bertahan Hidup

Part 5: Dorongan Untuk Bertahan Hidup

Langit hampir gelap saat Suho berusaha untuk menangkap ikan di aliran sungai, Kris dikejauhan tengah terbang tinggi memantau keadaan disekitar mereka. Tapi sudah dua jam tak satu ikanpun yang berhasil Suho tangkap. Ia merengut menatap riak tenang sungai di depannya. Terduduk di bebatuan dengan perlahan karena kakinya yang masih sakit. Semakin hari luka dikakinya tak kunjung sembuh juga, malah semakin lama menjadi semakin bengkak dan ia sedikit kesusahan untuk menggerakkannya.

Di ufuk barat, matahari semakin menghilang. Perlahan langit merah keoranyean terganti dengan gelap. Angin malam mulai berhembus kencang menerbangkan pasir dan daun-daun kering. Suasana hutanpun semakin sunyi, pohon-pohon disekelilingnya seakan menyembunyikan makhluk-makhluk malam yang tengah mengintainya di balik kegelapan. Suho mengadah menatap langit, ia perlu memicingkan matanya untuk melihat Kris yang terbang diatas.

Saat naga itu turun, tekanan angin yang ia hasilkan berhasil membuat rambutnya yang lengket semakin berantakan. Ia jadi ingat sudah hampir dua hari tidak mandi. Pantas saja rasanya ia bau sekali.

 _Bagaimana hasilnya?_

Suho mendengus, "Tidak ada ikan di sungai ini." Jawabnya ketus. Seharian menahan lapar membuatnya menjadi lebih sensitive. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengaku saja kalau pekerjaannya terhambat karena tidak leluasa bergerak. Setiap kali luka dikakinya terpegang saja rasanya sudah ngilu sekali apalagi jika sampai terendam kedalam air sungai, perihnya sungguh tak terkira. Sampai saat ini saja ia tak berani untuk mengecek lukanya. Ia tak paham tentang obat-obatan, dari dulu ibunya yang selalu menangani hal tersebut jika dirinya atau Dyo demam maupun terluka. Ibunya sedikit paham tentang memilih tanaman obat. Walau proses penyembuhannya lambat tapi selalu berhasil mengurangi sakitnya. Sekarang ia menyesal karena tak pernah meminta ibunya untuk mengajari dirinya.

Tangannya mengepal. Mengambil sebuah kerikil didekatnya dan melempar dengan kesal ke arah sungai. Kenangan tentang ibunya kembali terbayang dibenaknya dan tumpang tindih dengan kematian wanita itu di desa.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan merasakan cahaya hangat didekatnya, belum lagi aroma daging yang terpanggang berhasil membuat perutnya berbunyi. Ia berbalik melihat Kris yang tengah duduk dekat api unggun yang ia buat.

Belakangan hari ini Kris terlihat lebih tenang daripada dirinya. Biasanya saat ia tengah kepikiran tentang keluarganya Kris akan dengan senang hati merecoki isi pikirannya atau datang dengan mengelus pipinya kekepala Suho agar ia tidak bersedih. Atau saat Suho tengah kesakitan karena lukanya yang tak sengaja tersenggol, naga tersebut pasti dengan khawatir menatap matanya.

Entah kenapa hal itu cukup mengganggunya, ia kerap kali merasa kesal setiap kali Kris menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tak tahan dengan bau makanan yang menggoda membuat Suho menggerakkan badannya. Ia menatap Kris yang tengah duduk mengibaskan ekornya. Naga itu terlihat serius menatap api didepannya.

Semenjak kejadian dimalam itu, Kris tidak dapat lagi mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. Seperti yang ia bilang jika hal tersebut hanya kebetulan belaka. Tapi Suho dapat melihat rasa frustasi dimatanya. Mungkin naga tersebut merasa tidak berguna karena tidak dapat menguasai kekuatannya sendiri. Dan setiap kali Suho merecoki pikirannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang penyihir ia akan selalu menatap sedih Suho karena ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya murung.

 _Aku menangkap beberapa burung tadi saat terbang._

"Kerja bagus hewan kecil~"

Suho mengambil duduk didepannya. Api yang membara membuat tubuhnya panas dan mulai berkeringat.

"Kurasa sudah masak. Selamat makan." Suho memecahkan keheningan. Daging burung tersebut menghangatkan perutnya yang kelaparan.

 _Kurasa kita bisa bermalam disini, aku melihat asap cukup jauh dari tempat kita. Mungkin para perajurit tersebut beristirahat disana._

Suho mengangguk, sepenuhnya percaya pada laporan Kris.

"Ya kurasa aku butuh tidur yang nyenyak malam ini. Badanku pegal semua." Ia merentangkan badannya mulai merasa mengantuk. Seharian ini mereka berjalan di hutan setelah sehari sebelumnya terbang dilangit. Kris sangat kelelahan pagi ini dan masih terus berpatroli untuk mengetahui keberadaan para perajurit yang mengejar mereka.

"Kau juga tidurlah."

Bentangan sayap Kris berhenti, naga itu menatap Suho.

 _Aku harus tetap terbang untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka._

"Tidak, kau juga kelelahan. Tidur saja, katamu mereka cukup jauh dari kita. Akan sangat mustahil mereka dapat mengejar kita kecuali mereka menunggangi naga." Suho tersenyum, ia jelas tau Kris masih tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Ya sudah begini saja, Kris. Kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang berpatroli untuk malam ini, bagaimana?"

Suho tertawa melihat Kris menatapnya lebih tidak setuju.

"Berarti sudah diputuskan kan."

Kris mendengus. Menghentakkan kakinya untuk mematikan api unggun.

Sangat mudah membujuk hewan tersebut walau kemudian ia akan merajuk setelahnya.

.

.

Suara ribut-ribut membuat Suho terjaga. Saat mata kelamnya membuka, hanya kegelapan yang menyergapnya. Ia terduduk waspada. Naga didekatnya terlihat tak terusik sama sekali. Kris jelas kekelahan karena beberapa hari tidak tidur.

Srek… srek…

Suara tersebut terdengar lagi. Mesti samar, indra pendengaran Suho cukup tajam untuk mengetahui itu merupakan suara langkah kaki terseret. Ia berdiri dengan mengambil tombak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Ia tak tega membangunkan Kris untuk terbang dan mengecek. Dengan kehati-hatian Suho memeriksanya walau dengan langkah terseok. Dugaan terburuknya adalah para perajurit yang telah berhasil menyusul mereka.

Srek… srek…

Suho mengencangkan pegangan ditombaknya seakan nyawanya tergantung disana. Jantungnya bertalu-talu karena gugup. Suara yang tedengar semakin kecil namun Suho merasakan jika apapun pemilik suara itu semakin mendekat dan tengah mengawasi Suho.

Ia bersembunyi di balik batang pohon yang berhasil menghilangkan dirinya. Dengan gelap malam yang tak tertembus cahaya bulan, Suho menimbang-nimbang beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Ia jelas butuh strategi karena tanpa Kris, Suho sama saja menyerahkan diri kepada musuh.

Kemudian suara geraman terdengar sangat dekat dengannya membuat tangannya gemetar. Ia tak terbiasa menemui situasi seperti hewan kecil yang siap dimangsa seperti ini, sehingga tanpa sadar otaknya mengirimkan rasa takut akan bahaya. Suho memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralisir suara jantungnya yang seakan memecahkan malam. Ia terjebak akan labirin kepalanya yang terus memunculkan pikiran-pikiran negatif.

Suho kalut, terdorong untuk lari namun kakinya seakan tak dapat ia perintahkan.

Suara langkah terseret itu semakin mendekat dan kali ini suara geramannya pun terdengar semakin jelas. Seakan apapun itu tengah berada dibalik pohon tempat Suho bersembunyi.

Saat suara nafas yang berat berada semakin dekat menujunya, Suho semakin gemetar. Perlahan ia membalikkan kepala sekuat tenaga untuk mengetahui makhluk apa yang tengah mengincarnya.

Matanya terbelalak. Suho terjatuh saking takutnya saat menemukan enam pasang mata merah dingin yang mentapanya tajam dan gigi runcing dengan liur yang menetes. Sebelum sempat menyadari situasinya. Makhluk tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu menerjang kearah Suho dengan kukunya yang setajam belati.

.

.

Suho terengah akan adrenalin yang mengaliri tubuhnya bersama rasa takut. Untung saja ia reflek bergulir sebelum kuku-kuku tersebut mengoyak wajahnya. Ia bersandar pada pohon mengatur nafas yang memburu. Hewan didepannya tak pernah sekalipun Suho mengetahuinya. Dengan kaki empat yang kokoh setinggi kuda dan tiga pasang kepala yang menggeram buas kearahnya. Ekornya berdiri tegak mengancam dengan bulu hitam sepakat malam yang menyusahkan Suho untuk melihatnya. Hanya mata merah hewan tersebut yang menyala mengancam mengikuti gerakan Suho.

Ia berdiri kepayahan dengan kaki lemah. Ia kehilangan senjata, tombaknya terlepas saat menghindari serangan tadi dan tengah diinjak oleh hewan tersebut. Suho menatap nanar saat makhluk buas didepannya seakan bersiap siap menyerang.

Ia berusaha berlari sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya untuk bertahan hidup. Ia menatap pepohonan rapat disekelilingnya merasa membatasi ruang geraknya. Saat nafas hangat dibelakangnya seakan menggapai tengkuknya, Suho begidik, ia mengencangkan larinya seakan lupa dengan kakinya yang tengah terluka.

Ia terdorong kedepan. Terjerembab tanah hutan. Saat ia ingin berdiri, sebelah kaki hewan tersebut menahan punggungnya dengan kukunya mencengkram kulitnya. Suho berteriak teredam merasakan sakit.

Hewan itu menggeram dan Suho yakin berusaha untuk menerkam kepalanya. Ia mempertahankan kewarasannya dan berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya untuk berbalik secepatnya. Ia menulikan suara kain dan kulit yang robek saat cakar hewan tersebut terseret dari punggung menuju dadanya dan dengan segera menancapkan tombak yang berhasil ia raih saat terjatuh tadi ke kepala hewan tersebut.

Sura melengking memilukan memecahkan sunyi hutan. Suho belum berani membuka matanya walau ia merasa ada taring-taring tajam dan penuh liur yang menetes tepat didepan wajahnya.

Lalu kuku-kuku tajam itu menjauh. Suho menatap hewan tersebut yang tengah menjauhinya dengan tetes-tetes darah yang membanjiri tanah. Salah satu kepalanya terkulai lemah dengan tombak Suho yang menembus sisi-sisi wajahnya dan nyaris melukai kepala yang lain. Hewan itu menggeram kesakitan.

Suho duduk kepayahan. Ada lega yang membanjiri jiwanya saat ia berhasil lolos dari maut. Rencana singkat yang dibuatnya dalam kepanikan berhasil. Ia sengaja berlari memutar agar hewan tersebut meninggalkan tombaknya dan saat ada kesempatan ia akan kembali menggenggam tombaknya sebagai pertahanannya terhadap hewan tersebut.

Ia bahkan tak menduga sebelumnya jika ia berhasil melukai salah satu kepalanya. Awalnya Suho kalut saat hewan tersebut menubruknya saat tombak didepan matanya masih jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia hanya mengikuti insting saat menyerang hewan tersebut walau konsekuensi yang ia dapatkan adalah luka yang parah.

Dan hewan buas itu yang semakin mengamuk.

Dengan darah yang menyucur deras ditubuhnya ia sama kesakitannya dengan hewan tersebut. Namun, Suho seakan sudah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya saat hewan itu terlihat dua kali lipat lebih mengerikan karena kemarahannya.

Matanya berkunang-kunang dan tubuhnya lemas karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Suho berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap sadar dan bertahan. Ia mengerang saat berusaha berdiri dan hewan tersebut berlari menerjangnya.

Apakah ini adalah akhirnya?

Tapi ia belum menemukan Dyo dan membalas kematian ibunya.

Entah kekuatan dari mana ia berdiri. Menatap tajam hewan tersebut. Ada pancaran biru dimatanya yang kelam. Suho seakan menantang makhluk berkepala tiga itu untuk menyerangnya.

Saat gigi dan cakar tajam tersebut nyaris merobek seluruh daging ditubuhnya, Suho berteriak marah dengan aliran panas yang terasa disekujur tubuhnya.

Hewan tersebut terbanting. Berdiri meringkih lemah beberapa meter jauhnya dari Suho.

Suho terduduk lemas dan matanya berkunang-kunang lagi namun ada senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

"Kau lama sekali hewan kecil."

Kris dihadapannya menggeram marah dengan napas api yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Cakar naga itu berlumuran darah dengan beberapa daging terkoyak yang menempeli cakarnya dan tanah dibawahnya.

Hewan yang menyerang Suho sebelumnya mengeluarkan suara melengking seperti tikus yang tergencet. Ditengah-tengah kesadarannya yang menipis Suho melihat jika sisi kepala hewan itu remuk dan tak terbentuk. Darah mengucur diamana-mana dari dua kepalanya yang jatuh lunglai. Sedangkan kepala satu-satunya terlihat lemah dan tengah menahan sakit.

Suho terjatuh dan tak dapat merasakan tubuhnya. Terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum jatuh pingsan adalah hewan berkepala tiga yang berlari tertatih ke dalam hutan dan wajah Naganya yang menakutkan saat menatap matanya.

.

.

A/N:

Percayalah saya sangat berusaha untuk mengupdate cerita ini secepat yang saya bisa.

Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian bayangkan saat Naga Kris berubah menjadi manusia? (pertanyaan ini tiba-tiba melintas dibenak saya). Apakah yang kalian bayangkan adalah seorang pria tampan, wajah tegas dengan tinggi menjulang dan otot yang mulai terbentuk? Jika itu yang kalian bayangkan maka kita memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. Sebenarnya saya ingin kalian membayangkan Kris yang memiliki tubuh menjulang tinggi dengan bahu sempit, wajah yang imut, pipi chubby dan baby face serta suara melengking yang lucu. Saya ingin kalian membayangkan Kris dengan fitur anak-anak namun dengan tubuh menjulang hampir menyamai Suho yang remaja. Memang sebelumnya tidak terdeskripsi dengan jelas (maafkan saya).

Sepertinya cerita ini akan sangat panjang jika menilik dari plot yang ada dikepala saya. Mohon sabar dengan update-an yang lama ini. Semua kritikan dan saran saya tunggu.

Thank you~


	6. Part 6: Jangan Terluka Lagi!

Saat pertama membuka matanya yang berat, Suho merasa seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Kepalanya terkulai lemah dibahu seseorang. Ia merasa terguncang membuat tubuhnya semakin terasa sakit.

Bibirnya yang pecah terasa perih saat akan berbicara. Ia nyaris tak dapat merasakan badannya selain hanya rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Tenaganya pun habis hanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

Gelap malam terasa mengukung indra penglihatannya. Ia tak berusaha memicing untuk melihat siapa yang tengah menggendongnya sambil berlari ini. Semilir angin malam menimpa mereka, menyusup pelan pada celah baju Suho yang robek-robek. Ia merinding disamping rasa tak nyaman akan lukanya yang masih basah.

Baru ingin berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, Suho merasa tergoda untuk memejamkan matanya yang semakin memberat. Sisa energinya terserap sebelum tertidur nyaman tanpa sadar akan posisi kepalanya yang nyaris jatuh.

.

.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Sela-sela sinar merambat melalui lubang kecil dari atap rotan. Untuk sesaat ia termangu berusaha mencerna keadaan. Debu-debu kecil beterbangan diudara yang pengap akan bau tumbuh-tumbuhan dan tanah. Badannya terasa sangat sakit untuk ia gerakkan. Akhirnya Suho hanya memilih diam sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut sembari isi kepalanya mengelana kekejadian yang menimpanya.

"Oh, akhirnya kau bangun."

Seorang lelaki bertudung coklat menghampirinya yang menoleh lemah. Dari minim cahaya Suho dapat melihat mata hijaunya yang terlihat lelah. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah saat menyentuh dahinya, memeriksa suhu tubuh Suho dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat.

"Demammu sudah turun. Luka dibadanmu juga semakin membaik. Hmmm… hanya luka dikakimu saja yang cukup mengkhawatirkan."

Suho mengernyit bingung, berusaha mengingat-ngingat siapa orang asing ini. Saat ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya hanya gumaman tak jelas yang berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Suho berdehem berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa kering menyiksa ditenggorokannya.

"Sebentar, biar kuambilkan minum." Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi sambil membawa perban kotor penuh darah ditangannya. Suho bahkan tak tau jika lelaki itu sedari tadi membuka perbannya.

Lalu suara pintu yang terbuka tergesa mengagetkan Suho. Cahaya merah matahari senja mencuri masuk pada ruangan yang gelap. Seorang anak lelaki jangkung berlari kearahnya tanpa mempedulikan ranting-ranting kayu yang ia bawa tengah berjatuhan.

Suho tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa Kris." Suaranya yang dipaksakan keluar terdengar serak dan seperti desisan angin.

Anak lelaki itu cemberut, pipi chubbynya mengembung dan mata coklatnya nyaris berkaca-kaca. "Kau berdarah dan tak sadarkan diri nyaris tiga hari." Ia berucap sedih. Tangannya hendak menyentuh luka menganga di tubuh Suho.

Suho mengusap pelan rambut acak-acakkan Kris. Ia berusaha tersenyum lebar untuk menenangkannya. Melihat hewan kecilnya itu yang terlihat sedih dengan keadaannya membuat Suho merasa bersalah akan dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat menjaga diri. Ia bahkan tak dapat membayangkan dirinya jika tak diselamatkan Kris saat itu.

"Ini minumlah. Pelan-pelan saja, tubuhmu masih terlalu sensitif akan gerakan sehingga hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit." Suho mengangguk dibantu Kris untuk duduk menyandar pada dinding. Setelah air dingin berhasil membasahi tenggorokannya, ia jadi semakin bertenaga. Segar sekali sehingga ia minta tambah.

"Aku akan memasang perbanmu lagi. Kau harus menahan rasa sakitnya, hmmm… Siapa namamu?"

"Suho, namaku Suho. Dan ini Kris." Pemuda itu mengangguk. Dengan telaten menempelkan ramuan obat yang telah ia racik pada luka Suho yang menganga. "Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian. Tapi adikmu ini sangat khawatir akan lukamu hingga berlari kesetanan sebelum menemukanku. Kau beruntung tidak mati kehabisan darah, Suho."

Suho hanya mampu memicing sembari menahan rasa sakit akan ramuan obat yang ditempelkan pada luka dibahunya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Melihat dari luka dibahumu sepertinya kau tengah diserang oleh hewan buas, tapi bagaimana dengan kakimu? Lukanya cukup buruk, kalau salah penangan saja bisa membuatmu diamputasi."

Rasanya luka dikakinya hanya karena terkena panah saja. Kejadian itu malah seperti bukan hal besar dibanding saat ia melawan hewan berkepala tiga beberapa hari yang lau.

Saat Suho memperhatikan lelaki bertudung tengah mengecek luka dikakinya, rasa sakitnya lima kali lipat dibanding dengan luka baru dibahunya. Warna birunya mulai menyebar pada pergelangan kakinya sedangkan disekitar lukanya, kulitnya mulai menghitam dengan urat-urat kecil yang terasa berdenyut.

"Kurasa ini racun." Mata hijau lelaki itu menatap matanya lembut, untuk sesaat mengingatkannya pada mata ibunya yang hangat.

"Siapa namamu?"

Senyum diwajahnya perlahan menghilang. Ia terlihat tengah ragu dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Matanya melirik menilai antara Suho dan Kris. "Namaku Lay, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucapnya datar membuat Suho mengernyit dengan ketidaktulusannya.

.

.

"Kris bisa kau ambilkan aku beberapa kayu bakar lagi?"

Suho menatap takjub kejadian didepannya, dimana Kris yang biasanya sangat galak dan susah didekati mengangguk patuh dan berjalan keujung ruangan untuk mengambil beberapa ranting kayu.

 _Tidak biasanya kau penurut dengan orang lain._

Kris terdiam, matanya yang lelah terlihat gelisah. Ia menatap Suho yang tengah memejamkan matanya karena nyeri diseluruh tubuh.

 _Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi menurutku sorot matanya mengingatkanku akan ibumu begitu pula dengan aura hangatnya._

Suho terkejut mendengarnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya fokus dengan rasa sakit hingga tak begitu memperhatikan Lay yang menjadi dokter dadakannya. Karena perkataan Kris tersebut ia selalu memperhatikan gerakan lelaki bertudung itu sepanjang hari.

Iya tak memungkiri bagaimana senyum simpulnya terasa hangat dan merindukan. Untuk sesaat Suho merasa berada dirumah. Berbaring diatas matras keras dengan perapian kecil yang menjadi sumber cahaya. Asapnya yang membumbung mengepung seisi ruangan membuat udara di gubuk kecil itu terasa pengap, sehingga tanpa sadar Suho teringat akan hidungnya dan Dyo yang setiap pagi menghitam keesokan harinya.

"Apa kau teringat sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lelaki tersebut dan tanpa sadar tenggelam dalam mata hijau yang dirindunya.

"Ada apa?" Lay bertanya risih akan sikap Suho. Ia menaruh begitu saja minuman obat yang telah ia hangatkan digenggaman Suho dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah tak nyaman.

"Maaf, kau mengingatkanku pada mendiang ibuku. Kalian punya warna mata yang sama." Untuk sesaat Lay seakan kaku mendengarnya.

"Kau tau kan tak banyak orang memiliki warna mata hijau di dunia ini." Setelah Suho pikirkan pun hanya ibunya saja yang memiliki iris mata hijau di seluruh Jeera.

Lay menghadapnya dengan mata menyelidik, hal itu benar-benar mengingatkannya akan ibunya yang tengah curiga padanya saat menyembunyikan beberapa rempah untuk ia jual dengan harga murah.

"Kau benar. Dan kau baru satu-satunya orang yang memiliki mata dan rambut sehitam malam di seluruh negeri Geronimo ini." Ia mengatakannya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Matanya memicing yang kemudian menatap Kris yang tengah tertidur dengan penuh arti.

"Kurasa setiap orang punya rahasianya masing-masing dan aku tak suka jika kau begitu ingin tahu tentang diriku jika kau masih ingin disini menumpang tidur dan kuobati. Kalau boleh jujur aku membiarkanmu disini hanya karena anak lelaki itu, sang naga."

.

.

Sejak malam itu, Suho semakin penasaran akan sosok Lay. Setelah ia perhatikan, Lay tak pernah sekalipun melepas tudungnya dan anehnya lagi lelaki yang pada malam itu terlihat begitu dingin padanya tengah berubah menjadi sosok ramah yang begitu berkebalikan.

"Minuman itu akan memulihkan tenagamu?"

Suho mengkerutkan hidung karena aromanya yang tak enak. Kris sampai berdiri beberapa meter karena hidungnya yang sensitif akan bau. Hal itu semakin membuat Suho tak ingin meminum cairan coklat tersebut. Belum lagi rasanya yang pahit nyaris tak sanggup melewati tenggorokan Suho.

"Aku akan pergi dulu untuk mencari tanaman obat, kau bisa istirahat dengan menyamping agar lukamu tidak terbuka lagi. Kris akan mengawasimu."

Suho mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang menahan muntah.

"Ugh, bau obatnya masih tercium saat kau bernafas."

Suho dengan senang hati memukul ringan kepala si naga. Makin hari ia semakin lancar berbicara semakin kurang ajar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Omong-omong bagaimana bisa kau menemukan Lay di tengah hutan belantara ini?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya, cemberut karena merasa kesal dengan Suho.

"Kau tau, ia tahu jika kau adalah naga, apa kau menceritakannya?"

Kris menggeleng. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap Suho dengan serius.

 _Aku mengikuti instingku. Kau ingat saat kukatakan ia memiliki aura yang familiar? Sepertinya aku merasakan kehadiran ibumu dan pada akhirnya menemukan Lay. Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku saat melihat kau berdarah-darah dan terluka parah? Kupikir kau akan mati dengan nafas pendek begitu. Untunglah aku bertemu Lay. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padanya._

Kris terlihat mengambil nafas lega sebelum mendelik tajam kearah Suho. _Dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk terluka lagi Suho atau kau hanya ingin melihat aku mengamuk dan membakar negerimu ini. Membayangkannya saja kau pun tidak boleh!_

Suho memegang tengkuknya yang meremang. Ancaman Kris terdengar bukan main-main belaka. Ia meregangkan ototnya bangkit menuju pintu.

"Aku butuh udara segar."

Dan Kris mengikutinya masih dengan tatapan mengancam.


	7. Part 7: Terkepung!

Yang Suho lakukan hanya merenung didipan kecil. Semilir angin yang menyusup masuk pada pondok Lay sedikit memberi udara segar pada tempat kecil itu. Suho mengernyit, aroma anyir darah pun turut serta bersama angin yang berhembus. Ia tengah sendiri sejak pagi, Kris dengan sukarela pergi bersama Lay untuk mencari tanaman obat. Hingga langit gelap mulai menyulitkan Suho untuk melihat di pondok itu.

Sudah seminggu ia menumpang di kediaman Lay yang misterius. Lelaki bertudung coklat tersebut seakan menyimpan banyak rahasia dipundaknya yang terlihat lelah. Untuk sekejap selalu mengingatkannya dengan sosok ibu yang membesarkannya. Suho selalu mengira ia yang paling tau tentang pikiran terdalam ibunya namun sampai ajal menjemput wanita tersebut, Suho seakan tak mengenal sosok sebenarnya dari ibunya. Wanita itu seakan jauh dari jangkauannya.

Suara langkah kuda mulai ramai memenuhi malam sunyi. Suho mulai berkeringat dingin, tanpa sadar ketakutan dan meremat kain celananya. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan kakinya yang semakin sakit. lukanya dibahunya sudah mengering dan hanya meninggalkan rasa ngilu setiap kali ia bergerak. sedangkan luka dikakinya semakin memburuk sehingga menyulitkannya untuk berjalan.

Suho mengintip pada cela lubang rumah Lay, dari dalam hutan terlihat banyak cahaya yang semakin mendekat kearahnya dan bau busuk yang semakin tajam memenuhi udara. Derap kuda yang semakin terdengar nyaring membuat Suho panik. Ia dapat menebak jika para prajurit kerajaan nyaris menemukannya. Lolongan yang terdengar mengerikan menarik Suho mundur untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Dalam pikirannya yang kacau ia berusaha menemukan senjata apapun dalam pondok itu. Hanya ada tumbuh-tumbuhan dan pisau berkarat diatas meja yang biasa Lay gunakan untuk meramu obat.

"Anak penyihir itu pasti didalam." Samar-samar Suho mendengar suara penuh kemenangan itu dan ia tau jika ia sudah terkepung.

Pintu dari rotan tersebut didobrak dengan kasar. Tanpa prajurit-prajurit itu sadari Suho sudah berhasil menyelinap di bawah kolong tempat tidur dan berusaha merobek dinding rotannya dalam diam.

"Cari dia! Hidup atau mati aku tak peduli! Tapi jangan pernah menyentuh naganya!"

Pisau ditangannya ia remat semakin keras. keringat dingin dan rasa gugup akan takut membuat Suho gemetar saat memotong dinding rotan. Dalam hati ia berharap Kris maupun Lay segera pulang dan dapat menyelamatkannya.

Puluhan prajurit yang memenuhi gubuk kecil Lay membuat sesak dan pengap udara dalam ruangan tersebut. derap kakinya yang mantap hanya membuat jantung Suho bertalu semakin cepat. "Geledah semua tempat." Suho membeku saat mendengar suara itu terasa sangat dekat dengan tempat persembunyiannya. dengan suara ribut benda-benda yang dihambur menguntungkan Suho untuk memotong rotan dengan brutal.

Saat celah cahaya obor diluar menyusup semakin besar dalam lubang yang Suho ciptakan, ada sedikit kelegaan jika ia akan segera keluar dari kepungan para perajurit. Hembusan angin yang menyusup menerpa wajahnya membawa bau busuk yang nyaris membuat Suho mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia berusaha bertahan dengan mata berair.

Sekuat tenaga ia menjejalkan badannya pada lubang sempit yang berhasil ia buat. Lengannya tersangkut pada celah kecil tersebut membuat Suho semakin kalut akan rasa khawatir. Pelan-pelan dalam hati ia berdoa berhasil keluar dari situasi memojokkan ini dan Kris akan pulang dan menyelamatkannya.

Dorongan yang ia buat cukup untuk membuat semua perajurit menyadari keberadaannya. Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat hanya membuatnya mengeratkan pisau semakin kuat.

Suho berhasil keluar dengan harapan ia akan sempat untuk melarikan diri ke hutan. Namun hembusan napas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Untuk sesaat Suho terdiam kaku dengan kerutan di dahi akan bau busuk yang menyengat.

Kemudian ia menatap mata merah tersebut. Ada geraman disela gigi taringnya yang mengeluarkan air liur. Suho mundur beberapa langkah. Reflek menjauh akan bahaya yang mengancam.

Ia menggigil takut. Geraman makhluk itu semakin mengerikan. Ada dendam membara dimatanya yang tajam. Suho hanya menatap nanar makhluk tersebut dengan dua kepalanya yang tak bernyawa. Yang satunya menggantung dengan mata terbelalak serta serpihan tombak yang terlihat dipatahkan secara paksa dikepalanya. Yang satunya bahkan lebih mengerikan dengan bentuk yang tak jelas, otak yang terlihat dan daging mengelupas dengan lalat dan belatung yang mengitarinya. Suho hanya dapat mematung dengan rasa mual yang melanda.

Berdiri dengan empat kaki, Suho dapat mengingat bagaimana tajamnya cakar tersebut mengayun dibahunya yang masih cidera. Denyut nadinya menggila. Suho seperti bisa mendengar jantungnya bertalu hebat dan akal sehatnya yang menggila akan takut.

Lalu makhluk itu melolong seakan memberitahu tentang keberadaan Suho sebagai buruannya. Dalam sekejap perajurit-perajurit itu mengepungnya. Ia semakin terpojok dengan tubuh lemas.

"Tak kusangka kau membuat Cerberus begitu membencimu penyihir cilik." Seseorang dari perajurit itu maju. Ia tersenyum meremehkan Suho yang terlihat sekarat.

"Kau bahkan bisa bertahan dari racun milik Medusa. Harusnya kau sudah mati dan menjadi serpihan batu. Omong-omong dimana nagamu?" Perajurit itu berputar melihat sekeliling. Senyumnya semakin lebar dan Suho rasanya ingin menonjok wajah licik itu.

"Ditinggalkan, hmm?" Lalu ia tertawa keras memenuhi sunyi malam. Suho hanya terdiam dalam hati merapalkan nama Kris setiap detiknya. Tulangnya ngilu dan rasanya darahnya berhenti mengalir.

Selanjutnya Suho hanya dapat berharap ia kembali selamat kali ini.

"Mari kita saksikan bagaimana Cerberus berburu!" Hewan itu menggeram terlihat mengambil posisi untuk menyerang dan mereka bertepuk tangan. Mengelilingi Suho dengan hewan buas itu. Obor dan senjata yang mereka pegang berayun-ayun dengan teriakan bersemangat. Mereka tertawa dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor. Ada beberapa yang melempar batu kepada Suho.

Suho tertegun terkepung diantara manusia-manusia gila yang dengan semangat menanti kematian manusia lainnya.

.

a/n:  
Wow, saya bener nggak nyangka bakal bisa update cerita ini. Ada begitu banyak hal yang menimpa saya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dan saya masih berharap kalian masih menantikan cerita berdebu ini.

Ok semenjak terluka Suho jadi begitu tergantung pada Kris. Itu maksud yang ingin saya jelaskan di chapter ini.

Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya seperti bagaimana saya menikmati mengimajinasikannya.

Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan.

Thank youuu~


End file.
